Kareoke Confessions
by VanillaTwilight08
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! After an interesting year at Hogwarts, everyone gets together for a graduation party in the Heads Common Room. Draco brings out an enchanted Kareoke machine that picks a song for you based on your feelings. Confessions and Hiliarity ensue. SEQUEL ON ITS WAY!
1. The Graduation

A/N: I own nothing but my own imagination and the plotline. I also own a new IPod :P! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling and the various bands I used for the songs, if you don't recognize it I probably made it up in my crazy head! Enjoy!

A/N: I also have a playlist for this story on youtube. There is a song for every chapter with the lyrics on the screen. So please play the song for the chapter while you read it! .com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

Chapter 1: The Graduation

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony!" Headmistress McGonagall announced after everyone had taken their seats. "As you can see we have quite a few more graduates this year then in previous years, because of the final battle that happened last year we allowed all the previous 7th year students that didn't graduate to return this year to complete their education." She said as she smiled at her graduating class.

Harry yawned as he looked back to Ron, "Do you think she's trying to compete with Dumbledore on the speech?" He said laughing lightly. "Everybody knows that there are more students, did she really neeed to announce it?"

"Oh shut up Harry and listen!" Draco Malfoy whispered from a few seats over grinning at Harry. "After 7 years of listening to her drone on in class you should know by now that she can't keep anything short."

Harry laughed and turned back to the front. A strange sort of alligance had sparked up between Malfoy and the Golden Trio. After Harry had saved him the previous year, he had stopped being such a git and had taken to hanging out with the three Gryffindors. And surprisingly enough he hadn't been that bad to get along with. Ron was still convinced he was up to some evil Slytherin plan to ruin Harry's life, but Harry for one was glad for his friendship. He had become a great friend to the young man.

"...And now to the part that you've all been waiting for! As I call your name please approach the platform and recieve your deploma!" McGonagall finished with a smile drawing a long list from her pocket. "Abbott, Hannah!"

As Harry watched Hannah walk up to the stage, he lost himself in thought again. He couldn't believe that his Hogwarts years were over, and tommorrow morning he would be leaving this castle for the last time. He had been offered a teaching post for the DADA position the following year but he had to decline. He had already been excepted into the early Unspeakables training that was suppose to begin that fall, and strangely enough Draco Malfoy had been accepted along with him. Draco...after everything that had happened that year it wasn't as strange as he thought.

Glancing over at the young blonde man, he caught Dracos eye and smiled. Harry had been fighting his feelings for the blonde all year long. After Draco had finally ditched his Slytherin cronies and learned to loosen up, Harry couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. But he knew it wouldn't happen. Draco had never shown any signs of being gay, let alone of harboring feelings for the Chosen One.

"Malfoy, Draco" Harry heard McGonagall cry and shook himself out of his stupor. It was almost his turn. He watched as Malfoy glided across the stage, got his diploma, and shook hands with all of his professors. After a few more names, it was finally Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" He heard as he stood from his seat and walked to the platform in the middle of the lake. He could hear the thundering applause going on behind him as he walked up the steps.

"Congratulation Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how proud we all are of you. And I'm sure your parents and Sirius are just as proud of you as we are. I can't believe you are actually graduating, I'm gonna miss having you in my school." She said as she handed him his diploma and shook his hand.

"Thanks Headmistress. I'm gonna miss being here too." He said as he made his way to the line of teachers. Shaking their hand one by one he made his way to the other side of the platform and walked back to his seat. It was over, he had actually done it, he had graduated.

He watched as the rest of his class walked across the stage one by one finally ending with "Zambini, Blaise".

"Thank you all for attending the 2012 Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony! (A/N: Yes I know its not the right year but it had to be done for some of the songs I'm gonna use. Plus its my story so HA!) Now will the graduating class please stand." She paused as she waited for them all to stand and turn towards the crowd. "I present to you the Hogwarts Graduating Class of 2012! Congratulation to you all, and may you achieve every dream you can think of!" She finished sending fireworks into the sky with her wand.

Harry was suddenly engulfed in a hug and all he could see was s mane of bushy hair. "We did it Harry! We actually graduated! I'm so excited, I just wish mom and dad could be here for this." Hermione said with a small smile. After the battle was over she had went in search of her parents and found them in Australia with three adopted kids. She lifted the memory charm but her parents had decided they liked thier life in Australia and had decided to stay there for the time being so they couldn't make it to her graduation.

Harry smiled at her, "I know what you mean Hermione. I wish my parents could be here today, even though I know they are watching me from above, I would love to see them here. Sirius too, and Remus and Tonks. I can't believe they are all gone."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "You know how proud they are of you Harry. How proud we all are of you. None of us would be here without you." She gave him another hug and walked over to where Lavender and Parvarti were standing with Ginny and started talking to them.

Harry appreciated what she was trying to do, but he still felt a little lost. He had no idea what he wanted to do now, he had always dreamed of being and Auror but after all the Ministry had done to dissprove him he couldn't trust them anymore. So he didn't want to be working for them. He had considered coming bak to Hogwarts to teach in a few years but he hadn't decided anything yet. He wished his parents or Sirius had been here to give him some advice, some guidence on what he needed to do. But he had no one, except for his friends. He still had the entire summer to decide what he wanted to do, McGonagall had already told him he would be welcomed back next year as the DADA teacher if he wishes. He just had to let her know before term started next fall.

Harry looked around at all of his friends out in the crowd with their families. He watched them all with a watery smile, it was over. His years at Hogwarts had come to an end. He was so glad he had one last night in the castle with his friends, already anticipating the party they were having in the Heads common room tonight.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure how good it actually is but my friend seemed to like it. And I promise the action will pick up next chapter. Now remember Please Review! Even just to let me know you liked or hated my chapter. Thanks!


	2. The Party Starts

A/N: See chapter 1. Not mine no matter how much i wish it was!

A/N: This story has a bunch of ships just to let you know, its not all about Harry/Draco. Its just a fun idea I had after going to kareoke night at the bar.

A/N: Playlist URL .com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

Chapter 2: The Party Starts

"Hurry up Hermione, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed watching his girlfriend get ready for the party goin on downstairs. "I mean honestly how long does it take you to get ready, me and Harry have been ready for ages."

"Well excuse me for wanting to look good Ronald!" She said from the top of the stairs and Rons jaw dropped as he watched her walk down the stairs. She had done something to her hair so it fell in soft waves around her face, and she had put on just the minimal amount of makeup to make her features stand out even more. Plus on top of that she was wearing a very short white halter dress that showed off her tan and her legs and 4 inch heeled white sandels.

"Wow! You look great Hermione! Now lets go!" Harry said tapping his foot imapatiently.

"Just cool your jets Harry. Draco will still be down there in a couple of minutes." Hermione laughed seeing her friend turn bright red. "Aww did I embarass you Harry? Everyone knows you've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. The only one who is oblivious to it is Draco himself. Who else has shown up so far?"

Harry looked up with an odd look in his eyes. "Umm...Well Draco is here and so is Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Lavender, Parvarti, Padma, George is suppose to be stopping by later I just don't know what time, Bill and Charlie are here for a little while but they will be leaving to head home soon. Their wives would kill them if they partied it up with a bunch of teenagers. And Theo, Pansy, and ...Blaise are here." He said a little guiltly looking up at the head girl. Hermione just smiled back at him.

"It's fine Harry. I have no problem with him being there. I have Ron now so its ok that he's there with Pansy." She said with a fake smile. Everyone knew about the relationship Blaise and Hermione had earlier in the year. And everybody knew that they had broken up because of Blaise being an insensitive ass. But only Hermione knew how much it still hurt for her to see him walking the halls with another girl on his arm. Even though she loved Ron she knew she was still in love with Blaise. "Ok lets go!"

They walked down the stairs to the Heads common room, and saw that the party was in full swing. There was food out on the tables and music playing loudly. It looked like everyone was having a great time. Everyone was either dancing or sitting around talking to each other. Harry scanned the room til he caught sights of a platinum blonde head over by the entrance talking to somebody outside the door. As he walked over towards him he noticed a ginger haired man at the portrait hole.

"George what are you doing here! I thought you weren't stopping by until later into the party." Harry exclaimed, happy to see his friend.

George smiled, "Well Draco here enlisted my services in getting a couple of things for this rockin party!" He exclaimed while pulling many shrunken bottles of liquor out of his robes. "Every party needs some booze! You'll be surprised what people will do and say while their drunk."

Harry smiled and laughed, "Don't let Hermione see it, she'll freak out about it.

"Draco turned to him with a mischevious look on his face. "Thats why I'm spiking the punch and pumpkin juice with it. Everyone needs a good time tonight and Hermione will never know its in there until its too late. Its the perfect plan."

"Come on Draco, I'll help you with your plan," Harry smirked and grabbed some of the bottles and took off to the food table with Draco right behind him. "But if Hermione catches wind of it I never saw you with this stuff. I'm not listening to one of her lectures about responsibility tonight." He said with a laugh.

"Deal Potter. If she finds out you were no where around when I did all this. We wouldn't want her biting your pretty little head off." Draco replied with a smile. Harry looked at him oddly for a moment then smile back.

George smiled as he watched them go. "I wonder when they will realize what a good couple the two of them will make. There is so much sexual tension between them you could cut through it with a knife." He said as he turned around to leave. Just before he made it to the entrance he heard someone call his name.

"Why don't you stay for awhile George? I know everyone would like to see you." She said blushing prettily and smiling at him with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Well why not. You know I can't refuse and invite to a good party, especially when a pretty girl is invinting me." He said smiling and taking her arm and turning back to the room. _'Plus I want to see what kind of trouble the alchohol causes' _he thought to himself looking around the room.

He handed Parvarti a cup of punch and watched in confusion as she shook her head no. "I really shouldn't drink George. Someone has to supervise this rowdy bunch when they've had too much. Now lets go dance!" With that she pulled him out to the dance floor leaving the drink forgotten on the table.

Harry and Draco quickly finished spiking the drinks and disposing of the bottles just as Hermione and Ron walked over. Hermione eyed them suspiciously, "What are you two doing over here?"

Harry smiled at her grabbing a glass of puch and taking a big drink. "We were hungry so we were getting a snack before we started dancing. Come on Draco." He gabbed the other man by his arm and pulled him out to the dance floor, ignoring the way his skin heated where it came into contact with Draco's.

Hermione watched them run away and picked up a glass of punch and took a drink. "I know those two were up to something over here." Her eyes widened as she took another drink of her punch. "They didn't do what I think they did. Ron, does your punch taste funny?"

Ron looked at his girlfriend quizzically and took a big drink smiling into his cup. "Nope it taste normal to me. I think its just in your head. Come on lets go make the rounds and talk to people." He said as he took her glass and sat it down. Then grabbing her hand he pulled her into the crowd.

A/N: So what did you think! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story.


	3. Drinking Games Gone Crazy

A/N: Not mine...nough said! LOL

A/N: Playlist URL http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

Chapter 3: Drinking Games Gone Crazy

Hermione glared at Draco and Harry while they coward in the cornor. "How Dare you two! What possesed you to spike the drinks without telling anybody! Do you know how much trouble we could get into if McGonagall found out!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at her, "Hermione McGonagall can't do anything to us, we already graduated. Plus look how much fun everybody is having. How could you be mad about it."

Hermione glanced around and looked at everybody dancing around on the floor, and gave a small grin. "I guess your right Harry. Everybody seems to be having a good time, and I guess we have a good reason to celebrate tonight. But you could have at least told everybody you were doing it." She remarked taking a glass of punch from Harry and downing it.

Draco smiled and turned to look at Harry, "Well beings everyone is already drinking how bout we play some drinking games? Come on, it will be a blast!" Harry looked at him as he seemed to think it over.

"Awesome idea Draco." He turned to the rest of the room "HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY A DRINKING GAME COME OVER HERE. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP DANCING THEN STAY THE HELL OUTTA OUR WAY!" Harry yelled, watching as most of the ocupants of the room came over by him with a glass of some drink or another. "Anybody know a good drinking game to play?"

Hermione glanced up shyly, "Umm...we could play Quarters." Harry smiled at her but everybody else looked confused.

"Hermione, what exactly is a quarter?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Its a form of money in the Muggle world, but the game quarters we can play right here. All we need is are 3 empty glasses and a galleon or a knut. Then you try to bounce the coin into one of the glasses." She explained while she conjured up 3 shot glasses and arranged them on the table. "Now if you make it into this glass," she said pointing to the one in the middle, "you have to take a shot." Next she pointed to the glass to the right, "If you make it in this glass, you can give your shot to somebody else to take." She pointed to the last glass on the left. "If you make it into this glass, you have to down your entire drink in one go. So whats everybody think? Do you wanna play?"

Everyone looked at each other and agreed, conjuring up chairs to sit in around the table. "Ok who's going first, I have a galleon we can use?" Harry asked glancing around. He watched Draco hold out his hand for the coin.

"Ill go first I guess." He took the coin and aimed carefully, bounced it on the table, and watched it hit George right in the forehead. "What the hell how did I miss? i aimed it perfectly."

Hermione and Harry giggled. "You can't just bounce it straight and expect it to go right in Draco," Harry said laughing, "Thats part of the fun of the game, its hard to get the coin in the glass. I'll show you how its done." Harry picked up the galleon and without even trying bounced it straight into the glass on the right. "Take a shot Draco!" He said laughing at the incredulous look on Draco's face.

"How did you do that? You didn't even aim, and it still went in." Draco grabbed the galleon and started inspecting it. "Is this thing enchanted or something? Will it only work for you?"

Harry laughed again "No Draco its not enchanted, I've just had a lot of practice at this game. Ok whos turn is it now?" Harry asked, handing the coin to George when he held out his hand.

They continued on like this for about an hour or so, everybody getting better at it as time went on until most of the occupants of the table were already drunk. "Ok this game is getting boring now," Harry said after flicking the coin again. "I have an idea, lets play I've Never Ever! That sounds like fun." Everybody looked up and cheered. "Ok I'm going first. I Never Ever had a sexual fantasy about Severus Snape!" He said laughing at the table. Hermione glared at him as she slowly took a shot out of her glass to everybody's surprise. Lavender and Parvarti also took a shot.

"What," Lavender said looking at everybody. "His voice is sexy, I don't care what you have to say about it.

Hermione smiled. "I Never Ever had a wet dream about a certain blonde haired Slytherin." She said with an evil smile. Harry blushed deep red and glared at her while he took a shot. Besides him only Pansy, and Lavender took a shot with him. While the rest of the table laughed. "Ok its Dracos turn now."

Draco looked around as he tried to think of something to use. His eyes landed on Blaise and he smiled. "I Never Ever hung around the library everyday in hopes of seeing my ex." He smiled innocently as Blaise took a shot and Hermione sent him a surprised look.

"Thats why you were at the library everytime I went in there? What are you a stalker or something? Thats just creepy Blaise." She said turning her head away. Blaise turned around and glared at Draco.

"Ok lets continue." Harry said pointing to Neville to ask the next one. They continued on for a couple of hours until everyone had been thouroughly embarassed. And now everybody was extremely wasted. Ron and Neville could barely stand up, Hermione was giggling at everybody and everything, and Pansy and Lavender were trying to convince Harry to let them style his hair. "Get the hell away from my hair, I like it the way it is!"

Blaise looked over at Draco, "Hey Draco, why don't you go get that game we bought when we were in America over the summer. That should provide us with some entertainment." Draco looked up and smiled, racing up to his dorm room. He came back down the stairs a few minutes later carrying a box with him.

"Ok everybody, time for a new game. "He sat the box in the middle of the table and opened it up, bringing a machine out of it. "This is an enchanted Kareoke machine," he explained handing out bracelets to everybody to put on. "The bracelet allows the machine to read who you are, your likes, dislikes, feelings, and dreams. The machine then picks songs for you to sing based on those attributes. The machine also will pick who it wants to sing and who you are singing too. So what do you guys say are you in?" He finished looking at everybody.

"We're In!" Everybody exclaimed together, watching as Draco set it up and turned it on.

"Welcome to Enchanted Kareoke! Everybody please put on your bracelets and push the button in the middle of screen when your ready!" The machine announced, and one by one everybody put on their bracelets and pushed the button, waiting to see what would happen next. "Reading profiles...Up to sing is...Nevielle Longbottom!" The machine cried. Neville paled and looked at Hermione as she pushed him up to the machine. "Please push the song button when you are ready to begin."

Neville looked out at everybody, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the button. The machine instantly lit up. "Put your hands together for Neville Longbottom, singing to...Luna Lovegood!" Neville's eyes widened comically and he stared at the machine with an shocked look on his face.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Please read and review and I promise I will post faster! I Hope your liking the story so far.

Next chapter: What song does the machine pick for Neville to sing to Luna! How does everybody take the game! Stay tuned to find out!


	4. I Gotta Find You

A/N: Nothing is mine but the crazy plot.

A/N: Playlist URL: hhtp:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

**Neville looked out at everybody, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the button. The machine instantly lit up. "Put your hands together for Neville Longbottom, singing to...Luna Lovegood!" Neville's eyes widened comically and he stared at the machine with an shocked look on his face.**

Chapter 4: I Gotta Find You

Looking out at everybody, Neville locked eyes with Luna and smiled shyly at her as the music started to play. "Give it up for Neville Longbottom singing "I Gotta Find You!" The machine cried at lyrics began to appear on the screen. Neville took a deep breath and began to sing in a shaky voice.

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart **_

_**Of what it means to know just who I am **_

_**I think I've finally found a better place to **__**start**___

_**But no ove ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are,**_

_**Could it be, you're not that far?**_

Seeing the smile on Luna's face in the audeince, Neville started to sing a little louder. Grinning like a fool while doing so.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missin' piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah  
**_

"I didn't know that Neville could sing so well?" Hermione whispered to Harry who looked awestruck up at his friend.

"Neither did I, but man can he sing!" Harry said turning to give her a smile just as Neville started the next verse.

_**You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find**_

_**To fix the puzzle that I see inside**_

_**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile**_

_**When I find you it will be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be, you're not that far?**_

Finally feeling confident, Neville started belting out the lyrics and dancing on stage, keeping eye contact with Luna the entire time.

Luna just stood watching her crush singing to her, with a dreamy grin on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Walking slowly up towards the platform, she grabbed Neville's hand and hoisted herself up on the platfor with him so they stood face to face as he continued singing._**  
**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you  
**_

_**You're the missin' piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah**_

_**Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say**_

_**Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday**_

_**Where you are is where I wanna be**_

_**Oh, next to you and you next to me**_

_**Oh, I need to find you, yeah  
**_

Neville turned to stare into Luna's eyes as he finished his song off, and she could see the love shining in his eyes.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missin' piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singin'**_

_**I need to find you, need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you, gotta find you  
**_

_**You're the missin' piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah, yeah I gotta find you**_

Just as the music ended, Neville looked at Luna. "Well what do you say Luna? I've had a crush on you since 3rd, and I've been in love with you since 6th. Will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Luna beamed up at him. "Of course you silly head." she giggled reaching up and straightening his hair. "The only reason it too so long for you to ask me is because you have some lunderclaws in you hair."

Draco looked over at Harry confused, "What are lunderclaws?" Harry just shook his head and laughed as Luna turned around to face Draco.

"Lunderclaws are little creatures that like to live in a mans hair and it keeps them from expressing their true emotions like they want to." She said with a smile. "You have some in your hair too Draco. You might want to take care of that little problem."

Neville just hugged Luna to his side and laughed along with everyone else at the incredulous look on Draco's face.

"I do not have any little creatures living in my hair Luna! My hair is perfect as always!" Draco replied sticking his nose in the air.

"Well of course you can't see them Draco, only females can see them. You see them don't you Ginny?" Luna smiled over at the other girl who was holding onto Hermione to keep from falling to the floor in laughter.

"What?...Oh...Yeah, sure I can see them Luna." Ginny said breaking out in giggles again.

Draco just frowned, "Whatever, just push the red button Neville so the machine can pick its next singer." Neville pushed the button and walked off the platform as the machine began to speak again.

"Our next performer of the night is Dean Thomas! Please come up to the mic."

A/N: So what did you think? You know what to do push that little button down there and give me a review! LOL! don't you just love Luna!


	5. Nothing

A/N: Not my character. :( They belong to J.K Rowling. Song belongs to The Script.

A/N: Playlist URL: hhtp:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_**Draco just frowned, "Whatever, just push the red button Neville so the machine can pick its next singer." Neville pushed the button and walked off the platform as the machine began to speak again.**_

_**"Our next performer of the night is Dean Thomas! Please come up to the mic."**_

Chapter 5: Nothing

Dean quickly glanced over to Hermione with a terrified expression on his face. Hermione got his meaning and quickly turned to Draco. "Hey Draco is there a way to change the settings on the machine so it doesnt say who the song is for?"

Draco pulled his booklet out leafing through it quickly, he shook his head. "I can set it so It doesn't say the name of who the song is for until after the person has finished singing. Does that help?"

Hermione looked over to Dean, who nodded slowly. "Yeah thats fine Draco." Draco nodded and walked up to the machine, pushed a few buttons, and walked away.

"Ok its ready for you now Dean." Dean nodded and walked up onto the platform and grabbed the mic. Turning around he pushed the song button and the machine came to life.

"Put your hands up for Dean Thomas singing 'Nothing'" He glanced out at his friends and started to sing.

___**Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet  
**_

He smiled and looked over to Neville and Seamus, who were grinning back at him. He risked a glance over at his ex, and saw that she was watching him with a confused expression on her face.

_**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'll never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing

Harry looked over to Hermione and smirked "Two guesses as to who this song is directed to?" He said smiling

"Yeah and she doesn't even know." Hermione turned to glance at the girl in question who was completely oblivious that the song was for her.

Dean chanced another glance at her before adverting his eyes and continuing with the song.

_**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure**_

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing

She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  


Smiling around at his friends and casting a nervious look to his ex, he finished the song as loudly as he could.

_**Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting**_

Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing

She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing

I got nothing [x3]_  
_

Sighing in relief Dean hurried up and got off the platform before the machine could say anything else. "That was wonderful Dean. Who was the song for?" Lavender asked coming up next to him.

Draco smirked at her, "Just wait a few minutes and find out. The machine will tell us before it picks the next singer." Deans eyes widened.

"Theres no way to shut that off? Really?"

"Yeah really Dean, that takes the fun away from the game. If I could I would shut it off but I can't. Sorry mate." Draco shrugged and grinned apologetically.

As if on cue the machine sparked to life again, "Give it up again for Dean Thomas singing 'Nothing' by The Script. And the song was dedicated to..."

A/N: So what did you think? Figured I'd change it up a bit so your left guessing as to who the song is for on some of the chapters. I mean some will be obvious but, oh well. Let me know who you think the song is for! Now press that little button and make me a happy writer please!


	6. So In Love With Two

A/N: Belongs to J.K Rowling :( and the song belongs to Mikala

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_**"Yeah really Dean, that takes the fun away from the game. If I could I would shut it off but I can't. Sorry mate." Draco shrugged and grinned apologetically.**_

_**As if on cue the machine sparked to life again, "Give it up again for Dean Thomas singing 'Nothing' by The Script. And the song was dedicated to..."**_

Chapter 6: So In Love With Two

Dean turned to stare out at his friends when the machine started talking again. "And the song was dedicated to...Ginerva Weasley!" Dean turned and locked eyes with Ginny, almost laughing at the look on her face. It looked like she couldn't even believe that the song was for her, even though since they had broke up 6 months ago he hadn't dated anybody else.

Hermione giggled and looked over to her friend, "Why do you look so shocked Ginny? I mean it was obvious to everyone else that the song was for you." Ginny blinked and looked at her friend.

"I had no idea he still felt that strongly about me." She told Hermione with a small smile.

Dean heard and smiled at her. "What do you say Ginny? Do you wanna give us another chance?" He asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Well I guess you will just have to wait for my turn to sing. Then you'll get my answer." Deans face fell and he opened his mouth to say something but the machine started up before he could respond.

"Our next performer of the night is Miss Hermione Granger. Please come to the mic Miss Granger." Hermione smiled over to her friends and walked up on the platform, and took the mic in her hand. "Put your hands together for Miss Granger singing 'So In Love With Two'!" Hermione's eyes widened at the implemation of the song and blushed slightly looking at her boyfriend, who look up at her with disbelieving eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew there was gonna be a huge fight when this song was done. Just then the music started playing and she looked to the screen and started singing.

_**My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night**_

She glanced out at her boyfriend with a slight smile, then she caught sight of Blaise who was smiling up at her, while Pansy whispered furiously in his ear._****_

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-ha-ha  
I don't know what to do  
Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-ha-ha  
I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night  


Pansy was furious to say the least. She had finally gotten Blaise away from the muggle-born witch, and here she was trying to steal him back from her, even if she wasn't meaning too. She looked over to Blaise and saw the smile on his face and knew she was in trouble. "Whats the meaning of this Blaise? I thought you two were done for good? So why is she up there singing a song about you and her boyfriend?"

Blaise turned to her and smiled, "Well I guess she hasn't gotten over me yet. Aparently she still loves me a great deal to have her emotions shown like this to everyone."

_**If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two**_

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-ha-ha  
I don't know what to do  
Hey-ya hey-ya, hey-ya-ha-ha  
I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  


Hermione risked a glance over to Ron, who looked murderous. He was glaring daggers and her and at Blaise. She knew this was not gonna end well tonight, especially if Blaise had to sing or if she had to get up on the platform again.

_**If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two**_

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya-ha-ha  
I choose the both of you  


As soon as the song ended Hermione pushed the red button and scrambled off the platform, only to trip on the last step and be caught by none other than Blaise.

"Nice song 'Mione." He said with a smile and a wink, releasing her as she blushed and rushed over to Harry and Ron.

Before Ron could even open his mouth Hermione started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Ron. I had no idea it was gonna pick a song like that for me. I didn't think my feelings for Blaise were strong enough for something like that. I'm so sorry if i embarrassed you, or hurt you with that song. Just remember he's with Pansy and I'm with you, you have no reason to worry." Hermione said with a reassuring smile. _'At least I hope you don't',_ she thought to herself, glancing over at Blaise who was staring at her with a shy smile.

"I guess its ok Hermione, I mean its not like you purposely picked that song to make me mad. You had no choice in the matter. And yo_u_ were really good up there." Ron replied smiling at her and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Just as Hermione was about to respond the Machine spoke up again. "Our next performer of the night is Miss Lavender Brown. Come on up to the mic Miss Brown."

A/N: So what did you think? Push the little button and let me know, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update my stories.


	7. Get Back

A/N: See chapter 1. Not mine, but the song belongs to me...oh shoot no it doesn't. :) Song belongs to Demi Lovato.

A/N: Playlist URL:http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_Before Ron could even open his mouth Hermione started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Ron. I had no idea it was gonna pick a song like that for me. I didn't think my feelings for Blaise were strong enough for something like that. I'm so sorry if i embarrassed you, or hurt you with that song. Just remember he's with Pansy and I'm with you, you have no reason to worry." Hermione said with a reassuring smile. 'At least I hope you don't', she thought to herself, glancing over at Blaise who was staring at her with a shy smile._

_"I guess its ok Hermione, I mean its not like you purposely picked that song to make me mad. You had no choice in the matter. And you were really good up there." Ron replied smiling at her and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek._

_Just as Hermione was about to respond the Machine spoke up again. "Our next performer of the night is Miss Lavender Brown. Come on up to the mic Miss Brown."_

Chapter 7: Get Back

Lavender just smiled over at Ron and Hermione and pranced up to the platform, stumbling a little on the steps due to her heels, and her drunken state. Giggling she picked up the mic and waited for the machine to pick her song for her. Ron and Hermione continued to discuss what had happened quietly, while a certain dark skinned Slytherin watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Put your hands together for Miss Lavender Brown, singing Get Back!" The machine cried out and Lavender giggled and held her mic up closer to her mouth. As the music started she looked over to Ron and caught his eye, giving him a wink she started to sing.

_**Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)**_

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

Lavender walked to the edge of the platform and bent down so she was right in Ron's face. Ignoring his nervousness she just giggled and kept on singing._****_

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me ,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

Smirking over at Hermione she stood slowly and walked back towards the machine, shaking her ass the entire time. She knew she was gonna get her man back, the little bookworm didn't stand a chance against her sex appeal. Winking at Ron again she continued on._****_

Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left

Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  


Hermione glared over at Ron. "What is all this about Ronald? Have you been feeding into her fantasies again?" Ron's eyes widened at his girlfriends tone.

"No I swear I haven't even spoke to her since we broke up last year. I promise you that. This is just her hopeless dreams of trying to get me back together with her. But that is never gonna happen. I want you Hermione, only you."

Hermione smiled slightly, feeling guilty. She knew Ron loved her she just didn't think she loved him in the same way. Glaring at Lavender again she just sighed and crossed her arms.

_**You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore**_

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back

Get back!  


As Lavender was finishing her song, she was slowly walking off the platform so by the time her song ended she was standing right in front of Ron. As soon as the last note left her mouth, she reached forward and grabbed Ron in a heated kiss. Ron was so shocked that it took him a couple of minutes to push her away.

"What the hell do you think your doing Lavender? You have no right to kiss me like that, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I haven't been in a long time."

Lavender just looked up at him through her lashes and laughed. "Are you honestly telling me you want that boring little bookworm instead of me? Really, are you that dumb Ronald. I bet you haven't even gotten past first base with the little prude."

Hermione saw red, she couldn't believe what Lavender was saying. And she couldn't believe that Ron wasn't even defending her about it. Shoving Ron out of the way, she pulled her hand back and punched Lavender right in the chin, sending the other girl flying.

Draco winced and looked at Harry, "I remember how much it hurt when she punched me third year, and she's a lot stronger now. I feel sorry for Lavender." Harry giggled and nodded his head in agreement as Lavender was picking herself up off the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU HERMIONE! YOU LITTLE BITCH! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKES ME BETTER DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNCH ME!"

Hermione just smirked at the other girl, watching the bruise appear on her skin. "Number one Lavender, he does not like you better or he would not have pushed you away when you kissed him. Number two, I'm not sure if he is my boyfriend anymore." She glared over at Ron as he stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hermione...what do you...I mean how..." Ron was cut off from his rant when the machine started talking again. "That was Lavender Brown singing Get Back, dedicated to Mr Ronald Weasley. Lets hear a round of applause."

"Next up to the Mic is out first duet of the night. Please come up Mr Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN...look at all the trouble Lavender got started. Seems like maybe the Kareoke machine wasn't the best idea in the world. LOL! Now push that little button and let me know what you think.


	8. Heaven Was Needing An Angel

A/N: Not my characters, not my song! The song is not originally a duet, I made it into one. The song belongs to Jo Dee Messina.

A/N: Warning this is not a happy chapter, the song sung is very sad. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Dustin, who was always my hero since we were little and is the one who pushed me to write this story and everything else I've wrote. He passed away last year, and before he died he asked me to at least dedicate one chapter of every story I wrote to him so I would never forget. R.I.P Bubby D I Love You!

A/N: Playlist URL http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_Hermione just smirked at the other girl, watching the bruise appear on her skin. "Number one Lavender, he does not like you better or he would not have pushed you away when you kissed him. Number two, I'm not sure if he is my boyfriend anymore." She glared over at Ron as he stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face._

_"Hermione...what do you...I mean how..." Ron was cut off from his rant when the machine started talking again. "That was Lavender Brown singing Get Back, dedicated to Mr Ronald Weasley. Lets hear a round of applause."_

_"Next up to the Mic is out first duet of the night. Please come up Mr Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood!"_

Chapter 8: If Heaven Was Needing A Hero

Hermione looked over to Ron, "We'll finish this later Ronald." Ron just stared back at her, he knew that tone and knew there was no talking to her about it now. Harry gave his friend a reassuring pat and walked up to the platform and smiled at Luna.

"I wonder why the machine picked us two to sing a duet together? I mean we're friends and everything but how does that qualify for us to sing a duet?"

Luna looked over at Harry with sad eyes, "Maybe we were picked because of our similar emotions today." Harry looked at her with confused eyes.

"What do you mean similar emotions today? I thought everyone felt the same today, I mean its graduation everyone is a little bit sad."

Luna smiled softly, "But maybe we are just a little bit sadder then them. How did you feel when you got your diplomla from the Headmistress earlier?"

Harry looked at her for a minute then he finally got what she meant. "I felt the same way you did Luna." He reached over and gave her a hug, turned around and grabbed a mic. "This song is dedicated to whoever you want to dedicate it to today. You pick who you want the song to be for."

Draco looked up at Harry surprised. "How can you dedicate the song already when you don't even know what the song is Harry?"

Harry smiled down at Draco, "Because we know our emotions, so we can guess what kind of song it will be. It's easy when you think about it Draco. You'll see when we start singing." Harry replied and reached over to push the button making the music start.

"Put your hands together for Miss Lovegood and Mr Potter singing If Heaven Was Needing A Hero!"

_**{Harry singing}**_

_**I came by today to see you  
Oh I had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you, and never let go**_

Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told  
You won't be called home  
Until it's your time  


Draco looked up at Harry on the platform with tears in his eyes. He could guess who this song was dedicated to from Harry. He didn't know that Harry still hurt so much from the death of his parents, and his godfather, and all those others closest to him that the war had taken from him. It just made Draco hate the war and his family's past even more, for causing the person he loved so much pain. Draco closed his eyes and sent up a thought to his godfather, wandering if he was up there with Harry's parents right now. 'I miss you Uncle Sev. Now that mom and dad are in Azkaban I could really use you here with me to guide me. I hope your having fun up there laughing with Lily and watching over all of us down here. I love you Uncle Sev.' He thought letting a single tear trail down his face as he opened his eyes for the next part of the song.

_**{Both Singing}**_

_**I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through.  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you  
**_

Hermione looked over to Ron and back over to Blaise with tears freely flowing down her face. You could hear the Pain in Harry's voice as he sang for those he had lost and it was breaking her heart to listen to it. She thought about Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else their side had lost last year in the war. She thought of her grandma she had lost when she was 10, right before she came to Hogwarts. She thought of her baby sister that had passed away at 3 months old. {A/N: I know shes an only child in the story but I wanted to put this in here in honor of my goddaughter.} She felt Ron put his arm around her as the sobs wracked her body. She knew she was suppose to be mad at him but she needed the comfort right now._**  
**_

_**{Luna singing}**_

_**I remember the last time I saw you  
Oh, you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside  
When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd  
Your such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more  
**_

George had already collapsed in a nearby chair, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey off the floor he took a long swig as he let the tears fall. 'Fred, I miss you bro! I need you here with me right now, to help me find my way down here. I'm so lost without you, I've never been alone before. But I know your up there having a good ol time playing pranks with Sirius.' He looked upwards and smiled softly, knowing that his brother could hear him somehow. Parvarti and Padama came as sat down on either side of him laying their heads on his shoulder and letting their tears free. He slowly put an arm around both girls and the three of them cried together.

_**{Both singing}**_

_**Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you**_

Yes, Heaven was needing a hero  
and that's you

As Harry and Luna finished their song, they opened their eyes and let the tears fall. Hugging each other they waited for the music to finish before talking again. "Well you guys can guess who this song is dedicated to from me. Its for my mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and all those others who were close to me who were lost in this war." He smiled softly out at all his crying friends. "Sorry to be such a kill joy with this song but apparently the machine thought we needed something like this."

Luna smiled at Harry and spoke. "Mine is for my mum, who passed away when I was little. She may not have been taken by this horrible war but I still grieve for her everyday. I believe the machine picked me and Harry to sing this song because during the graduation today we both felt a little lost, and we were both wishing that our parents and other loved ones were there that are now in heaven. And like Harry and most everybody else I don't understand why these people were taken from us before their time was up. They should have lived to grow up and watch their children and grand children grow old too." She finished in a whisper as her tears started to fall harder. She walked off the platform and over to Neville who just held her as she finished crying.

Harry smiled softly again and stepped down from the platform, walking over to his friends he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Looking up she gave him a sad smile and hugged him back.

Just then the machine started to speak again. "Give it up for Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter singing 'Heaven Was Needing A Hero'. This song was dedicated to eveyone who they have lost during their lives who they still miss everyday." The machine paused for a minute before speaking again. "Our next singer of the night is Ginerva Weasley! Ginerva please come up to the mic!"

A/N: So what did you think? Probably not what you expected but it had to be done, I never break a promise to a friend. Sorry if it made you sad, I know I cried the entire time I was writing it. The reason I picked this song is because me and my other best friend Dennis sang this at Dustin's funeral when he passed away. He was diagnosed in lukemia in 2010, he was only 21. He passed out in my kitchen on October 18, 2010 and hit his head. The hospital didn't check for any fluids built up on his brain so they didn't catch the water and blood building up on his brain that caused him to have an anurism. I was right by his side when he left this world for good at 1:21 am on October 18th. But tommorrow would have been his 23rd birthday so I had to post this for him. Sorry for such a long AN. Anyways please review and tell me how you think I did with the sad stuff! :)


	9. AUTHORS UPDATE!

Sorry not an actual update! I just wanted to let all my wonderful readers know that it may be a few days before I can update. My best friend went into labor 4 months early yesterday and they couldn't stop it. He was only 14 oz and 10 inches long, and his organs were not fully developed, he lived about two hours after the birth then we lost him. I am helping her plan the funeral and do everything else that has to be done. So my next few days are gonna be kinda busy but I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for having to wait I promise when I update I will post two chapters to make up for it. Thanks! R.I.P Devon


	10. Forever In My Life

A/N: Not Mine!

A/N: Sorry for the heavy in the last chapter, this one is happier! And sorry it took so long for me to update this. I got to it as soon as I could. I had a couple of hours to finish this chapter after my friend finally fell asleep for a little while. I hope you like it!

A/N: Playlist URL http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry smiled softly again and stepped down from the platform, walking over to his friends he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Looking up she gave him a sad smile and hugged him back._

_Just then the machine started to speak again. "Give it up for Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter singing 'Heaven Was Needing A Hero'. This song was dedicated to eveyone who they have lost during their lives who they still miss everyday." The machine paused for a minute before speaking again. "Our next singer of the night is Ginerva Weasley! Ginerva please come up to the mic!"_

Chapter 9: Forever In My Life

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked up to the platform. "The damn machine can't even call me Ginny!" She grumbled as she walked up the couple of stairs onto the makeshift stage. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all laughed at her grumblings until she turned and glared at them. A aggrivated Ginny was never a good thing, a drunk aggrivated Ginny was even worse. She finally turned around and snatched the mic off the holder, and waited for the machine to start up again.

"Put your hands together for Miss Ginny Weasley singing "Forever In My Life!" The machine cried out and Ginny looked at it in surprise. She wondered if the machine heard her comment about being called Ginerva. Shrugging her shoulders she took a quick glance at the screen to get her first lyrics and locked eyes with Dean waiting for the music to start up.

Dean looked up at her and smiled, this was what he had been waiting for since he sung his song. He was finally going to get the answer to his question. He was finally gonna find out if Ginny still loved him or not.

Smiling down at Dean, Ginny opened her mouth and began to sing.

_**Uhoh Yeah Yeahhh Ohh**_

_**The way you're part of me,**_

_**I would have to re-learn everything, **_

_**If you were to leave, **_

_**So fast you make me fall like I was autumn leaves,**_

_**And, honestly..Theres a perfect explination**_

_**Why you feel so good to say that you're**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**I´ll give you all my love if you,if you,**_

_**If you dont change a thing,**_

_**About the way you hold me everynight,**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you forever in my life.**_

Hermione looked up at Ginny and gave her an encouraging smile. She knew how hard this was for her friend to do. She could just imagine, having to admit your feelings in front of all her old classmates. Even though she knew her feelings were returned it still had to be hard to sing about them. It had been hard enough for Hermione to sing her song and that was just saying that she still had some feelings left for her ex. Not having to let someone know that she was in love with them. Hermione didn't think she could do that.

**_I'm locked inside a jar, Turn the lid and set me _**_**free**__**, **_

_**I love everything that you are,**_

_**Has a **__**million**__** other reasons,**_

_**But lets not go to far,**_

_**Stay, close to my heart,**_

_**When I think about the future,**_

_**I am right there where you are,**_

_**Cos you´re...  
**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**I´ll give you all my love if you,if you,**_

_**If you dont change a thing,**_

_**About the way you hold me everynight,**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you to say you´re,**_

Dean was staring up at her with wide eyes. He was so happy he was about to burst. She still loved him! He couldn't believe it after the way they had broken up she was sure she hated him. She had been so cruel with the breakup.

***_FLASHBACK***_

_"I can't do this anymore Dean! I can't be constanly worried about you just because you can't quit picking fights with the Slytherins! You're gonna get expelled then I would never see you and I would worry more with the Dark Lord and his minions on the loose out there!" Ginny screamed at him while they were standing in an unused classroom, her eyes filling with tears. "This just isn't working anymore, I have more important things to worry about the whether my boyfriend is happy or not. There is a war going on outside, and my brother and two of my best friend are out there fighting it alone at this moment. I don't feel right being all happy and giddy cuz I'm in a relationship. I should be worrying about them and doing what I can to help if they will let me. I mean hell two of my brothers have already been injured by this damn war, whos to say we are even gonna live through to the end of the year. I have to be worried about myself and my family. I just don't have time to be worried about you too Dean. I mean I've already been targeted by the Dark Lord years ago and if he wants to target me again to get to Harry I won't let you be brought into this with me!"_

_"What do you mean Ginny? Are you breaking up with me? I thought you loved me!" Dean cried back at her, feeling his face turn red with anger and the tears forming in his eyes. The only reason he got into those fights was to defend Ginny and her family, and now she was breaking up with him because of it. "I don't care about this god damn war! If he wants to target me too then fucking let him, it doesn't even matter to me if we win or not if your not by my side afterwards. Thats the exact reaon we were doing this, we were stealing a little bit of happiness away before it was too late to do it anymore. Like you said who knows if either one of us is gonna be alive after this war is over with. All we have is now and your gonna throw all that away for some stupid reasons?"_

_"Yes Dean I'm breaking up with you. I have enough people in my life to be worried about, I can't handle having a boyfriend to worry about too. And as for if I love you, I don't think I ever did. It was just a teenage girls infatuation with her older brothers friend!" She screamed as she turned on her heel and walked away. She couldn't let him see her tears or he would know she was lying. She was just trying to keep him safe and if breaking his heart was the way to do it then she would go through with it. It was for the good of them both, she knew she had to do it. And if they were both still aive when it was all said and done then maybe they could finally be together in peace._

_***End Of Flashback***_

His eyes prickling with tears he walked to the edge of the platform and grinned up at her. She smiled back and kept singing.

_**My love, my love, my love **_

_**I´ll give you all my love if you,if you,**_

_**If you dont change a thing,**_

_**About the way you hold me everynight,**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you forever in my life.  
**_

_**I know,that you,would never leave me hanging,**_

_**Hanging out to dry in the wind**_

_**,I know that we haven´t seen the worst of it,**_

_**But when we do,i promise you we´ll stick it out together.**_

_**You're..  
**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**I´ll give you all my love if you,if you**_

_**If you dont change a thing,**_

_**About the way you hold me everynight,**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you forever in my life.**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**I´ll give you all my love if you,if you**_

_**If you dont change a thing,**_

_**About the way you hold me everynight,**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you forever in my life.**_

_**So right, I wanna man like you forever in my lifeeeeee..  
**_  
As she finished her song, she jumped off the platform into Dean's waiting arms. He caught her in a passionate embrace, and kissed her soundly on the lips while the other occupants of the room applauded. After a few minutes they could hear people wolf whistling and cat calling but Dean didn't care. He finally pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

I love you Ginny. I always have." He said with a bright smile.

"I love you too Dean. I'm so sorry for the things I said to you when we broke up. I thought I was protecting you from getting hurt. I thought I was doing what was best for the both of us, but I was wrong. I love you so much!" Ginny cried while wrapping her arms around his waist and buring her face into his chest.

"It's ok Ginny, I understand why you did it. I forgive you, all that matters is now and right now your with me so nothing else matters."

Harry watched them with a smile on his lips. He was happy for his friends, he just wished he could find love like that. They were so perfect for each other. He wanted a love like that, he wanted someone who knew his bads and goods and still loved him for who he was. He wanted someone who he could argue and debate with but could also just curl up on a sofa with a book and cuddle with while they read to him. He wanted Draco. He was broken out of his inner musings when the machine started speaking again.

"Give it up one more time for Ginny Weasley singing 'Forever In My Life' dedicated to Dean Thomas." Everyone clapped and waited for the machine to continue. "And our next singer of the night is Draco Malfory! Come up to the mic Mr Malfoy!"

A/N: So how did you like it. This was the longest chapter so far. I was trying something new with the flashbacks to let you guys have more of an insight on what went on during the previous year that led them to this point. Let me know if you want me to keep doing it that way and if so I'll go back and update the other chapters with flashbacks in them! And Draco's song is next! Bet you can't guess what he is gonna sing! HaHaHa! Now remember to push that little button and let me know what you guys think!


	11. The Reason

A/N: Not mine, characters belong to J.K Rowling. Music belongs to Hoobastank.

A/N: Now for one of the chapters that you have all been waiting for! It's time for Draco to sing!

A/N: Playlist URL http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_previousl_y _on Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry watched them with a smile on his lips. He was happy for his friends, he just wished he could find love like that. They were so perfect for each other. He wanted a love like that, he wanted someone who knew his bads and goods and still loved him for who he was. He wanted someone who he could argue and debate with but could also just curl up on a sofa with a book and cuddle with while they read to him. He wanted Draco. He was broken out of his inner musings when the machine started speaking again._

_"Give it up one more time for Ginny Weasley singing 'Forever In My Life' dedicated to Dean Thomas." Everyone clapped and waited for the machine to continue. "And our next singer of the night is Draco Malfory! Come up to the mic Mr Malfoy!"_

Chapter 10: The Reason

Draco eyes widened and he glanced over at Blaise who was smirking at him. "Go on Dray, its your turn. This is the chance you've been waiting for since the beginning of the year. Plus if he doesn't feel the same way then you never have to see him again so thats always a plus!" Blaise said with a shrug and a smile.

Draco glared at him as he headed towards the stage. "Not helping Blaise. Not helping at all!" He grabbed the mic from the holder and waited. This would decide everything, he didn't know how Harry felt at all, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the rejection he was sure was facing him when he got off the platform. Looking out at his friends he locked eyes with the emerald eyed Gryffindor and gave a slight smile. Harry grinned back at him and gave him a big thumbs up, causing Draco's smile to grow. He couldn't help but fall in love with Harry. Once he got to know him for the kind, generous, brave, passionate person that he was, it was easy as could be. He couldn't believe the friendship he had missed out on all these years just because he was too bull headed to see that his parents views of the world were twisted and warpped.

He could remember Blaise once telling him there was a fine line between love and hate, and that it took passion to hate as strongly as Harry and Draco did. And Draco guesses he was right. He wondered if the reason him and Harry had hated each other so deeply was because deep down they were fighting their attraction and their feelings for each other because they weren't old enough to understand it then. Just then the machine started back up.

"Give it up for Draco Malfoy singing 'The Reason'!" Draco took a deep breath locked eyes with Harry and waited for the music to start.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  


Harry looked up at Draco with wide, wondering eyes. Draco's eyes had not left his since he started singing and he was wondering if this song was meant for him. If so he could understand the implimation behind the words and grinned up at the blonde on the platform. His heart felt like it was gonna burst, it was pounding so hard in his chest. He couldn't believe it, Draco may feel the same way about him! He could remember Hermione asking him once if he was attracted to Draco because it took passion to hate as deeply as they did. (A/N:Great minds think alike LOL!) He glanced back up at Draco with a grin plastered on his face as the blonde got a little more confident and started belting out the next verse.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you 

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry, he could see the love and hope shining in those emerald eyes. He could remember the first time he had ever seen the Harry that everybody else knew. It was during his family's trials at the Ministry, when Harry had busted into the courtroom to speak on their behalfs. He couldn't believe that Harry would speak up for three known Death Eaters, let alone convince everyone that they were innocent.

***FLASHBACK***

Draco set on the cold hard seat staring up at the minister of magic in fear, his mother and father is similar positions in the two chairs next to him. He knew this was the end, he knew they were all going to get sentenced to Azkaban. And it was their own faults, his parents blindly followed a crazed lunatic, and Draco blindly followed after them to make them proud. And now his life was going to be over at the age of 18. Just then Draco jumped as he heard the courtroom doors slam open.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THESE PEOPLE BEFORE YOU WRONGLY CONVICT THEM!" Draco heard a familiar voice cry, he tried to turn in his chair to see who had come in but as he tried to turn around the chains on his arms and legs tightened, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" The minister asked smugly, smirking at Harry. "What could you possible have to say in defence of these three people here before me? Go ahead you have the floor."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry walked to the front of the courtroom, he couldn't believe that Saint Potter was coming in on their behalf. He thought for sure that Harry would have wanted them convicted.

Harry smiled at Draco, then turned and addressed the Minister. "Minister, now I'm not saying that Lucius was completely innocent during this war, or his time under Lord Voldemort. Him and him wife may have done some horrible things. But I have memories here that proves them of their innocence. They were being blackmailed into serving under Voldemort and I think their actions at the end of the war were enough to make them innocent. If it hadn't been for them, i would not be standing here right now and Lord Voldemort would still be out there." Harry turned to smile at Draco's parents before continuing. "When Voldemort thought he had killed me in the forest, before he had Hagrid carry me to the castle, he asked the Malfoy's to check my body and see if there was a pulse. They flat out lied to him, told him I was dead, just so I could have the chance to end this once and for all. They are a major contributor to Lord Voldemort not being here anymore. You can view the memories too if you wish, they are memories from other Death Eaters and from Lord Voldemort himself. Do not ask me how I came about these memories because I do not want to go into that sorrid tale right now. And as for Draco Malfoy, I have seen no evidence of him commiting any crimes aside from letting the Death Eaters into the school last year. And Dumbledore was well aware of that going on, it had to be done in order for Mr. Malfoy to protect his family. Lord Voldemort was blackmailing him too, with threats of killing his parents, to get him to complete the tasks asked of him. Those memories are amoung the ones I have just presented to you."

Draco looked over to Harry in awe, he had went to great lengths to make sure that the Malfoy name was clear. He never knew anyone could be so kind, and selfless before. He had only been around other Slytherins and they only care and protect themselves, they would never go to the lengths Harry just had to keep another person from Azkaban.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Draco believed that his feeling first starting surfacing that day, after the trial was over and he had been free to go home.

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  


**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

As he finished the song he stepped down from the platform and walked slowly over to where Harry was standing, smiling shyly. Harry just grinned at him and waited with baited breaths as Draco got closer to him. "Does that mean what I think it means Draco? Was that song meant for me?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful even though he tried not too. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but the machine started up again before he could.

"Put your hands together one more time for Draco Malfoy singing 'The Reason'. That song was dedicated to the one, the only, HARRY POTTER!"

Draco smiled sheepishly at Harry, "Well I guess there's your answer Potter." Harry just grinned at him before pulling his body flush with his own and planting a passionate kiss on the blondes mouth. Draco kissed him back for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Wait Harry, you don't want to do this. I mean, you know my background, you know how my parents and my friends are. You know some of the horrible things I've done in my past. How can you care for someone like me? Your so good, and kind, and generous, and loving. And I'm just a smart mouth Slytherin who hids behind his last name and his money. You have no idea some of the horrible, evil things I did during the war. You deserve someone better then me." Draco said, turning away with tears in his eyes, as Hermione and Blaise watched on with sad eyes. They knew how hard this was for both of their friends, and Draco was just making it harder.

Harry's eyes hardened as he glared at Draco. "Do you think I care about any of that Malfoy? Thats all in the past, it has nothing to do with what is going on between us now. I know what you've done, and I don't care. If it had bothered me that much I would never have defended you during your trial. Why can't you just admit it, I care for you and you care for me. So what is the whole problem here?"

Draco looked up with sad eyes, "You say that know Harry, but in the morning when your sober will you still feel the same? Will you still not care what I have done in my past?"

Harry looked at him and stared straight into his eyes. "Just wait until my turn to sing, if it makes me sing a song about love and relationships, then you will know my feelings are true, thats its not jsut because of the Firewhiskey. Just wait Draco. I'll prove it to you." Harry replied with a determined look in his eyes. Just then the machine started up again.

"Our next singer of the night is Luna Lovegood! Please come up to the mic!"

A/N: Hope you liked it! At first I was gonna have him sing 'Break Down These Walls' by All Time Low but then I changed my mind. The song seemed to happy and carefree for Draco to sing and I thought this one was perfect! Anyways let me know what you think, even though some of you are gonna want to kill me for the way the chapter ended, but I promise they make everything better later on, I'm just not gonna tell you how! :P Now press that little button and make me a happy writer!


	12. A Thousand Years

A/N: Story belongs to me!...damn no it doesn't :( It belongs to J.K Rowling. Music and Lyrics belong to Christina Perri.

A/N: Playlist URL http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

Previously on Kareoke Confessions

Draco looked up with sad eyes, "You say that know Harry, but in the morning when your sober will you still feel the same? Will you still not care what I have done in my past?"

Harry looked at him and stared straight into his eyes. "Just wait until my turn to sing, if it makes me sing a song about love and relationships, then you will know my feelings are true, that's its not just because of the Firewhiskey. Just wait Draco. I'll prove it to you." Harry replied with a determined look in his eyes. Just then the machine started up again.

"Our next singer of the night is Luna Lovegood! Please come up to the mic!"

Chapter 11: A Thousand Years

"We will finish this discussion Draco." Harry said looking over at the blonde.

Draco sighed but smiled back cautiously, "You just have to have the last word don't you Potter. I already told you how this is gonna end up in the morning."

Harry glared at him again, "Just wait Draco, I will prove to you my feelings are real by the end of the night." Harry turned away to see Ron glaring at him. "What's your problem Ron!" He yelled at him.

"Nothing mate, I just don't see why your getting all worked up. I mean its just Malfoy, and you know the Malfoy's are no good. So why don't you just leave it alone and forget about it."

Harry saw red, he couldn't believe Ron. "How would you feel if I told you to just forget about Hermione huh? Would it be that easy, because this is the same thing!"

"No its not. I love Hermione, you don't love Malfoy, you just want to sleep with him. Your confusing love with lust." Ron said trying to look smug, until Harry punched him in the nose. "What the hell was that for Harry?"

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING RON! Don't try to tell me what I feel, you have no idea how I feel so just stop." Harry yelled, turning around and stalking to the other corner of the room.

Ron looked up to Hermione, "'Mione, can you fix this for me?" He asked pointing to his face, which was bleeding profusely.

"No I won't Ronald, you deserve what Harry gave you." She said in a haughty tone before walking over and standing next to Harry.

Looking around the room and noticing the tension between the Golden Trio and Draco, Luna smiled over to Neville and glided up to the platform. Grinning around she grabbed the mic, pressed the button, and waited for the song to start.

"Give it up for Luna Lovegood singing 'A Thousand Years'!" The machine cried, Luna's smile widened and she began to sing.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Neville smiled up at his girlfriend in delight, she had just made him the happiest man in the world. He could still remember the night he had first met Luna Lovegood. It was during his third year and he had got locked out of the tower because he couldn't remember the password and nobody was awake to let him in.

***FLASHBACK****

"What are you doing sitting in the hallway?" A dreamy voice had asked and Neville looked up to see the most bizarrely beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a perfect complexion, but she also had on mismatched shoes, her school skirt on over a pair of jeans, and radishes in her ears. He looked at her bewildered for a moment before his brain caught up with him enough to respond.

"I got locked out of the tower so I'm stuck out here till somebody wakes up in the morning. I was just trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep when you came along."

She smiled down at him "Come on stand up. I know a much better place that you could sleep for the night." Reaching down for his hand, she pulled him to his feet and started off down the hallway dragging him along with her. She pulled him down multiple hallways and staircases, until they ended up on the 7th floor in front of a blank wall.

He looked over at her confused, "You want me to sleep in a deserted corridor?"

She glanced over and giggled, "Just wait a minute." She started walking up and down the corridor a couple of times, and to Nevilles astonishment, a door appeared out of the middle of no where. She gabbed his hand and drug him through the door, shutting it quickly behind her. "Welcome to the Room Of Requirements. It will provide you with whatever you need, whenever you need it, as long as you know the secret to get in."

Neville looked around and notice the fire glowing brightly in the fireplace, along with the enormous bed in the middle of the room. Smiling shyly at her he replied, "This is brilliant...who did you learn about this from?"

She just smiled mysteriously at him, "The castle told me about it, if you listen carefully the castle will tell you anything you need to hear. Well I better get back to my common room. Goodnight Neville."

Neville's eyes widened, "How did you know my name? Just who are you?"

She giggled at him, "I know more about you then I think, and my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. Now goodnight." She replied as she walked out of the room and shut the door. Neville smiled to himself, set on the bed, and let thoughts of the strange blonde plague his mind.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Luna looked down at him and winked, almost as if she knew what he was thinking about, then she continued to sing.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Luna finished her song and climbed slowly off the platform, walking over to her new boyfriend. "How did you like it Neville?" She asked with a shy smile. Neville just grinned at her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I loved it Luna. I love you!" He replied, and the smile on her face made it all worth it. She glowed like a soon to be bride and her smile widened.

"I love you too Neville. I think I've loved you since third year. I was just to shy to make the first move. But beings you made the first move with your song then it was ok!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her, just content to remain that way for the rest of the night. The rest of the room broke out in applause and cat calls from their fellow graduates.

Harry grinned over at Neville. "Good Job Mate! I told you that you could do it!" He cried, taking another swig from his bottle of Firewhiskey, which Hermione was trying to pry from his hands.

"Come on Harry, you've had enough to drink tonight. Give me the bottle now." Hermione pleaded with him, trying to get him to loosen his death vice on the bottle.

Harry turned and glared at her, "Now are you gonna start telling me what to do too Hermione? It's bad enough I have your boyfriend trying to tell me what to do and how to feel, I don't need it from you too. I'll know when I've had enought to drink or not." Harry commented as he stumbled off to the other side of the room.

Draco frowned as he watched Harry stumble of. He knew that it was his fault, but he couldn't risk Harry loving him tonight only to leave him in the morning when he's sober. His heart couldn't take the pain of that rejection. He wasn't ready to face that. But he knew that at least when Harry had to sing he would know the emerald eyed boys true feelings, because drunk or not, the machine only picked up on your true feelings. Not feelings based on the judgement of an alchohol induced brain spasm, or anything else except for what was truly in your heart to begin with. Thats how he knew his feelings were true, the song had proved it, but Harry had yet to prove it to him and maybe if he was lucky Harry wouldn't get the chance to sing at all. The way he was consuming Firewhiskey it was a miracle that he had not passed out yet. Apparently the brunette could hold more liqour then Draco originally thought. He was about to yell over to Hermione to do something about Harry's drunked state, but the kareoke machine decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"That was Luna Lovegood, singing 'A Thousand Years', dedicated to Neville Longbottom. Now onto our next performer of the night. Your next singer is...Blaise Zambini! Come on up Mr Zambini!"

A/N: UH-OH sounds like trouble for Hermione! LOL! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm writing it while only half awake. I had to get up early and go to the funeral home for more planning, then work for 8 hours, then go back to the funeral home for another 4 hours for the visitation. So my grammer may be a little bit off, sorry bout that I just wanted to get you guys the next chapter, because I know you've been waiting for it! Now press that little button and let me know if sleep deprived writing is ok! LOL!


	13. Break Your Little Heart

A/N: Characters do not belong to me. Just the crazy plot that I invented in my crazy head.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

Previously on Kareoke Confessions

Draco frowned as he watched Harry stumble of. He knew that it was his fault, but he couldn't risk Harry loving him tonight only to leave him in the morning when he's sober. His heart couldn't take the pain of that rejection. He wasn't ready to face that. But he knew that at least when Harry had to sing he would know the emerald eyed boys true feelings, because drunk or not, the machine only picked up on your true feelings. Not feelings based on the judgment of an alcohol induced brain spasm, or anything else except for what was truly in your heart to begin with. That's how he knew his feelings were true, the song had proved it, but Harry had yet to prove it to him and maybe if he was lucky Harry wouldn't get the chance to sing at all. The way he was consuming Firewhiskey it was a miracle that he had not passed out yet. Apparently the brunette could hold more liquor then Draco originally thought. He was about to yell over to Hermione to do something about Harry's drunken state, but the kareoke machine decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"That was Luna Lovegood, singing 'A Thousand Years', dedicated to Neville Longbottom. Now onto our next performer of the night. Your next singer is...Blaise Zabini! Come on up Mr Zabini!

Chapter 12: Break Your Little Heart.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard Blaise's name called, she eyed him quickly and made her way over to Ginny. Grabbing her by the arm she drug her over to the corner where nobody would overhear them. "Ginny what am I gonna do? What if he gets up there and sings a song about me, I don't know if I can resist him if he does."

Ginny stared at her incredulously, "What about my brother Hermione? You know how he feels about you. I thought you were over Blaise, that's why you started dating Ron. Because you were over him for good."

"I thought I was too Ginny, until tonight. I mean look at the song I sung earlier, clearly I'm not as over him as I thought I was. I mean he had Pansy so I moved on with Ron and I thought I was happy, but I still felt kind of empty inside. I don't know anymore Ginny. I don't know what I want."

Ginny just sadly smiled, "Well you better figure it out. You know how my brother worships you, and if you really want Blaise back you better let him know." With that said she turned and walked away, and Hermione was left to her own thoughts.

Blaise watched as Hermione and Ginny talked, and slowly made his way up to the platform. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen with his song. He was really hoping that he wasn't going to have to sing a song dedicated to Hermione. He knew she was happy with Ron and he didn't want to ruin that. Even if it was for his own benefit. He grabbed the mic and waited for the machine to start up.

"Give it up for Mr. Blaise Zabini singing 'Break Your Little Heart'" Blaise gave a huge sigh of relief, it may still end bad but at least it wouldn't end in a fist fight with Weasley. He glanced at Pansy and started to sing.

_**Wide awake, my mistake**_

_**So predictable**_

_**You were fake, I was great**_

_**Nothing personal**_

_**I'm walking**_

_**Who's laughing now?**_

_**(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)**_

_**I'm wasted, wasting time**_

_**You talk for hours**_

_**But you're wasting lines**_

_**A pretty face but the chase**_

_**Ain't worth the prize**_

Pansy's mouth dropped as she stared up at Blaise on the platform. What was going on with that boy, first he was secretly dating the know it all bookworm, then he finally dumped her and was normal, the last couple of days he had been acting weird, and now this. He couldn't mean what she thought he was meaning by the song. He gave her a smug little smirk and belted out the chorus.

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

_**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart in two**_

_**Party queen, cause a scene**_

_**So ridiculous**_

_**Little dress, maybe less**_

_**So conspicuous**_

Blaise couldn't believe how empowered he felt by singing this song. He knew he didn't want to be with Pansy. The only reason he got with her was out of spite when Hermione broke up with him. And it was his own fault that it happened, he knew she didn't want to keep their relationship a secret and he made her do it anyway, it had only been a few months ago that the shit had hit the fan with their breakup.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hermione, wait up. What are you running for?" Blaise yelled as he chased Hermione down the corridor, through the Entrance Hall, and out to the lake where she finally stopped and spun on her heel, staring at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this anymore Blaise! I'm tired of having to lie to everyone I know and having to sneak around just to get a few minutes alone with you. I don't see why you want to keep it a secret but I can't do it anymore." Hermione choked out, turning her face so Blaise couldn't see the heartbroken look in her eyes.

"Is that an ultimatum Hermione? Are you making me choice between having you and coming out?" Blaise asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

Hermione's eyes hardened as she looked back at him. "Yes Blaise. Either we go public with our relationship, or I'm done. I can't handle the lying and the sneaking anymore, I'm sick of it. Are you ashamed to be with me, is that why you want to keep it a secret.? You don't want your little Slytherin friends to know your dating a Gryffindor mudblood?"

Blaise's eyes widened. "That's not it at all Hermione, and don't call yourself that. You know your parentage doesn't mean anything to me. I don't care that your a muggle born, I just don't want to deal with all the drama and gossip that will be flying around once we go public. You know how its gonna be, you saw what happened when Harry tried to date Theo. All the horrible things that were said. I just don't want us to have to go through that." He finished softly taking her hands in his and staring into her eyes. He watched as they filled with tears, then they hardened and turned cold.

"Well don't worry about that Blaise, because there is no more 'us' for people to gossip about. We're over. Goodbye Blaise." With that she turned and walked away, not knowing that Pansy stood behind the tree nearby and heard the whole thing.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

What made it worse was after the breakup, everybody found out about them anyways. Pansy just couldn't keep her mouth shut. By the end of the day the entire school had already known about the secret love affair going on between Blaise and Hermione, but it was too late. Hermione had already made up her mind and she wasn't looking back.

Within two weeks of the breakup, Blaise had started dating Pansy, trying to make Hermione jealous so that she would come back. He realized his mistake when he saw Hermione and Ron walking around the school corridors holding hands. He had lost her for good and there was nothing that could be done about it.

_**You're falling**_

_**Who's crashing now?**_

_**(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)**_

_**I'm wasted, wasting time**_

_**I'm moving on**_

_**But you're left behind**_

_**A pretty face with the chase**_

_**Ain't worth the price**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

_**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**I**_

_**'m gonna break your little heart**_

_**Show you to the door**_

_**Sew yourself shut**_

_**Now you're begging for more**_

_**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

_**Don't be so sentimental, no**_

_**This is love is accidental, so**_

_**Give it up**_

_**This was never meant to be**_

_**More than a memory for you**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital**_

_**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**(When I break your little heart in two)**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Show you to the door**_

_**Sew yourself shut**_

_**Now you're begging for more**_

_**'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**_

_**When I break your little heart in two **_

Blaise walked off the platform and straight over to Pansy. "Well I'm sure you can guess what this means Pansy?" He asked arching his eyebrow at her while she stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "We're over Pansy. I'm done with you." He said as he tried to walk away.

Pansy grabbed his arm to keep him from going anywhere. "You don't mean that Blaise, I know you don't."

"Yes I do Pansy, now let go of me before you look more pathetic than you already are." He snapped, wrenching his arm away from her and stalking over to where Draco stood.

"Good one mate. It's about time that you dropped her like the money grabbing slut that she is." Draco said with a smile, which Blaise returned easily. Never noticing the bushy haired bookworm watching him from across the room.

Hermione watched the whole breakup quietly, not knowing what to think. She didn't know why Blaise had broken up with Pansy, she didn't know if it was because of her or for some completely separate reason. She looked across the room and caught Ron's eye. Trying to read the expression in them, she couldn't and she began to worry. She didn't know what was going through that boys mind right now but she could only guess that it wasn't good.

"Give it up one more time for Blaise Zabini singing 'Break Your Little Heart' dedicated to Pansy Parkinson. Next up to the mic is Ronald Weasley. Come on up!"

A/N: How did you like it? I Love the song so much I had to use it somewhere in this fic and this seemed like the perfect time! Poor Pansy, lol not. But Go Blaise for finally dumping the bitch! HaHa.


	14. Do I

A/N: Not my characters, nough said. :)

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_"Good one mate. It's about time that you dropped her like the money grabbing slut that she is." Draco said with a smile, which Blaise returned easily. Never noticing the bushy haired bookworm watching him from across the room._

_Hermione watched the whole breakup quietly, not knowing what to think. She didn't know why Blaise had broken up with Pansy, she didn't know if it was because of her or for some completely separate reason. She looked across the room and caught Ron's eye. Trying to read the expression in them, she couldn't and she began to worry. She didn't know what was going through that boys mind right now but she could only guess that it wasn't good._

_"Give it up one more time for Blaise Zabini singing 'Break Your Little Heart' dedicated to Pansy Parkinson. Next up to the mic is Ronald Weasley. Come on up!"_

Chapter 13: Do I

Ron gave one last glare to Blaise before he glanced over to Hermione. She was looking at Blaise with a confused, and hooded expresion, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He stalked over to Blasie, and shoved him a few feet back. "What the hell was that about Blaise? Why did you all of a sudden decide to break up with Pansy."

Blaise just glared at him, "Number one Weasley, I don't need to tell you the reasons why I break up with my girlfriend. Number two don't be worried, I didn't break up with Pansy to steal Hermione back from you. I know you guys are happy together, and I'm not gonna do anything to do anything to ruin her happiness. Now I'm not saying if she decides that she wants me back that I'm gonna refuse, but I'm not gonna act on it unless she does first."

"Whatever Blaise, just stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Ron replied, turning and stalking up to the platform. Before he grabbed the mic, he glanced back to his girlfriend, and saw the mysterious expression gone from her face. She was grinning up at him with a proud expression on her face. He grinned back and grabbed the mic. He waited for the machine to start up.

"Put your hands together for Ronald Weasley, singing 'Do I'"

Ron looked out to his friends and saw the confused expressions on Hermione, and Harry's faces. He couldn't understand it, the song didn't sound too bad, at least not from title of it. He raised an eyebrow at them and started singing. His eyes widened as he saw the first few lines and got why they had the look on their face.

_**Baby, What are we becomin'  
It feels just like we're always runnin'  
Rollin' through the motions every day  
I could lean in to hold you  
Or act like i don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way**_

_**What happened to that girl I used to know**_  
_**I just want us back to the way we were before**_

Hermione watched Ron up on stage, pouring his heart into the song and it brought tears to her eyes. She knew she had been a horrible girlfriend to him, hell she couldn't even say for sure if she actually loved him or not, or if she had just convinced herself that she could love him. She felt the tears fall down her face as she tought about it, the more she thought about it the less sense it made to her.

Ron and her didn't have anything in common, he came from a big family and she was an only child. He liked quidditch, she liked books. He was a complete slob, and she was a neat freak. Hell they didn't even like the same kinds of music, most of the bands she loved he had never heard of and he couldn't stand to listen to it. They didn't do anything but fight, all the time. They were complete opposites in every sense of the word. It didn't even make sense for them to be together. She lost herself in thought as Ron continued singing.

_**Do I, Turn you on at all when I kiss you baby**_  
_**Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy**_  
_**Do I, Have your love**_  
_**Am I still enough**_  
_**Tell me don't I, Or tell me do I baby**_  
_**Give you everything that you ever wanted**_  
_**Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely**_  
_**Do I just need to give up and get on with my life**_  
_**Baby, Do I**_

Ron glanced out at Hermione and he could see the tears on her face, and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she was crying. He couldn't help but feel bad because he had made her cry but something had to be done. He knew she wasn't happy with him, he could see the difference in her when she was dating him and when she was dating Blaise. When she was with him she was full of life and energy and she was genuinely happy. Now it just seemed like she did what was expected of her, everyone expected her to be with him so she was. They expected her to be a know it all, so she was, even though every one could tell her heart wasn't in it anymore. But he didn't know if he could do what was best for her and let her go. He loved her, he really did and he didn't know if he was mature enough to let her go just so she could get her chance at happiness. He knew she wanted Blaise back, and he wanted her. But where would that leave him at, he wouldn't have anyone. Sure he would have his friends, but he wouldn't have anyone else, and he couldn't bring himself to go back out with Lavender. He knew he could never love her so there was no sense in getting her hopes up on it. Closing his eyes he started singing again.

_**Remember when we didn't have nothin'  
But a perfect, simple kind of lovin'  
Baby, Those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
Now I'm second guessing everything I see**_

**_Do I, Turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_**  
**_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_**  
**_Do I, Have your love_**  
**_Am I still enough_**  
**_Tell me don't I, Or tell me do I baby_**  
**_Give you everything that you ever wanted_**  
**_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_**  
**_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_**

Hermione could still remember in 6th year, before the whole Lavender thing happened, when her feelings for Ron were so strong. She would get butterflies everytime he came around her, and hearing him talk could make her feel like she was going to overheat. She knew what had changed, he ignored her feelings for him and started dating Lavender and she pushed them to the back of her mind and forgot about them. Then Blaise came along and he showed her how passionate love could actually be. And she realized how dull her feelings for Ron were in comparison. Her and Blaise were passionate and spontaneous and wonderful. Everything that a girl could hope for in a relationship. Whereas her and Ron, there was just no spark there. But she couldn't let him down, she had promised that she was going to be there for him. She had told him that she was over Blaise, that she was in love with him. She wouldn't leave him, she couldn't.

_**Baby, Do I  
Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Light up a spark way down deep  
Baby, Do I  
**_

_**Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love  
Am I still enough  
Tell me don't I or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life**_

_**Tell me baby, Do I get one more try**_  
_**Do I**_

_**Baby, Do I**_

Ron opened his eyes and looked out at his friends who were all speachless. He slowly walked off the platform and over to Hermione and Harry. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she watched him approach. "Hermione, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. When you had to get up there and sing, and the way I overreacted when you were done. I know you still love him, hell you probably love him more than me. I just want to know whats going to happen with us. Is there still going to be an us, or are we over?" He asked with wary eyes.

Hermione could feel her eyes fill up with tears, threatening to spill over. "I don't know Ron. I honestly don't know where this leaves us." Hermione said before the tears spilled over again and she turned and walked away.

Ron looked over to Harry with sad eyes, "I really need to move on don't I Harry? I need to let her go."

"Yeah mate, I think you do. I know it won't be easy but neither of you are happy with the way things are right now. Either your gonna have to let her go, or shes going to have to let him go. Either way something is going to have to change."

"But how do I do it? I don't think that I can, I love her too much to just walk away from it all and let her go back to him. I have to fight for what we could have, if she would just forget him then we could be great together." Ron replied, with tears in his eyes. Just then the machine started back up.

"That was Ronald Weasley singing 'Do I', dedicated to Miss Hermione Granger. Now onto our next performer of the night. Come up Mr. Harry Potter!"

A/N: Theres chapter 13! What did you think? I just love that song, my boyfriend sang it to me when I broke up with him and we ended up getting back together and now were engaged to be married and have a little boy. So this song changed our future together so I had to use it. I'll let you all guess what is going to happen with Ron and Hermione! I know you are all excited for the next chapter so I'll end this and start working on that! Harry is up next, along with some Drarry goodness maybe, no promises tho! ; ) Now please push that little button and make me happy! LOL!_**  
**_


	15. As Long As you Love Me

A/N: Characters do not belong to me :( Song and lyrics belong to Backstreet Boys.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list+PLB890C3A82B1976A9

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch, TheFantasizer, SHINeeinkwell101, olupotter18, and Harlie Rayne who have been some of my most consistant and favorite reviewers! You guys rock! Sorry it took so long to update I had some major writers block on this chapter.

_Previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_Hermione could feel her eyes fill up with tears, threatening to spill over. "I don't know Ron. I honestly don't know where this leaves us." Hermione said before the tears spilled over again and she turned and walked away._

_Ron looked over to Harry with sad eyes, "I really need to move on don't I Harry? I need to let her go."_

_"Yeah mate, I think you do. I know it won't be easy but neither of you are happy with the way things are right now. Either your gonna have to let her go, or shes going to have to let him go. Either way something is going to have to change."_

_"But how do I do it? I don't think that I can, I love her too much to just walk away from it all and let her go back to him. I have to fight for what we could have, if she would just forget him then we could be great together." Ron replied, with tears in his eyes. Just then the machine started back up._

_"That was Ronald Weasley singing 'Do I', dedicated to Miss Hermione Granger. Now onto our next performer of the night. Come up Mr. Harry Potter!"_

Chapter 14: As Long As You Love Me

Harry looked sadly at Ron "I don't know mate, but you better figure out what you really want to do. And you better figure it out fast, before its too late." He patted him on the shoulder and walked up the few steps onto the platform. Smiling he grabbed the mic and looked around until he locked eyes with Draco. "Draco you know this one is for you. And you better be listening you stubborn ass, because you know what I'm singing is true." Harry said with a smile.

Draco smiled up at Harry with a sad little grin, "Go ahead Harry, I know what you say now but see what song the machine picks. It may not pick what you think it will. But I will listen to it either way, and we will see what happens after your done. OK?"

"Ok Draco, we'll do this your way. But I will still prove you wrong. I know how I feel and I know the machine will pick it up too. Just you wait and see." Harry smiled over to his other friends and saw them all smiling up at him. He turned and hit the button and waited for the machine to start up again.

"Put your hands together for Mr Harry Potter singing "As Long As You Love Me'." Everyone clapped, and Harry grinned. He actually knew this song and he knew the words. He could rock this and make Draco believe. He locked eyes with the blonde and began to sing.

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
**_

Harry made sure that Draco could see what was shining in his eyes, the love, the truth, the passion that he held for him. He was pouring out his heart up here and he hoped it was enough for the blonde. He had to prove to him how he really felt, now that he knew Draco felt the same way he couldn't..no he wouldn't let the blonde go now. He wanted to be able to call him his own.

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me**_

**_Every little thing that you have said and done_**  
**_Feels like it's deep within me_**  
**_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_**  
**_It seems like we're meant to be_**

Draco smiled up at Harry as he poured his sould out into his song. He could see the love Harry had for him shining in his eyes, and he could hear the truth in his words. Harry really didn't care about his Malfoy upbringing or his Death Eater past. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found someone who didn't want to be with him for alterior motives. Most people only wanted him for his name or his money, but he knew Harry didn't care about any of that. He slowly made his way up to the platform and climbed up next to Harry, clasping the brunettes hands in his own as Harry continues his song.

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
**_

Blaise smiled as he looked up at two of his best friends, happy that they were finally on the same page. They had both been through so much in their lifes that they deserved to be happy for once and if that was with each other then he couldn't be happier for them. He glanced over to Hermione and saw her sitting in a chair in the corner, watching the new couple with tears in her eyes.

Hermione looked up at the two with tears in her eyes. They looked so happy and in love. She wondered if she ever looked that way with Ron. She really doubted that she had, she couldn't remember ever thinking that she couldn't live without him. Not like she had with Blaise. She knew what she had to do, unless Ron tried to fight for her she was going to have to let him go and move on. Whether it be with Blaise or by herself. She couldn't subject Ron to her unhappiness anymore and keep him away from his chance at finding happiness like Harry and Draco were sure to have.

_**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby**_

_**I don't care who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**What you did**_  
_**As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**_  
_**Who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**Don't care what you did (yeah)**_  
_**As long as you love me (as long as you love me)**_  
_**Who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from**_  
_**What you did**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**Who you are (who you are)**_  
_**Where you're from (where you're from)**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**Who you are**_  
_**As long as you love me**_  
_**What you did (I don't care)**_  
_**As long as you love me**_

Lavender glanced over to her best friend standing in the corner with her secret boyfriend. From the looks of it she was finally telling him the big news. She couldn't wait to see how he was going to react to it. She smiled to herslef and turned her face back to the platform to watch Harry and Draco.

Harry finished the song and put his mic down so he could grab both of Draco's hands in his. "Do you believe me now Draco. I don't care about your past, all I care about it the present and the future that we could have together. I want to be able to say that your mine and only mine. I don't think I could bear watching you walk away, now that I know how you truly feel." Harry said his eyes shining with love as he saw Draco's eyes start to water.

Draco gave Harry a watery grin, "I won't let you walk away either Harry. I've tried to deny my feelings for you for far too long, and I can't deny them anymore. I want to be with you too Harry, and I'll be damned if I let anyone stand in my way."

Harry grinned at Draco and pulled him close, slowly closing the distance between their lips. He heard Draco let out a soft sigh as their lips finally connected. Harry gasp as he felt a shock rock through his body at the contact. He pulled Draco's body flush with his own, loving the way Draco's muscles felt against his own body. He could vaugley hear all his friends clapping and cat calling but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way that Draco's mouth felt against his and the way that Draco's body felt pulled close to his own.

Draco couldn't believe how wonderful Harry felt, and how wonderful he tasted. He couldn't get enough of the brunette. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and slowly started grinding into him, just to show Harry how much he wanted him. He heard Harry's groan and felt his arousal starting to make itself know. He smiled to himself and pulled his lips away, just to latch them onto Harry's neck, making the brunette moan louder.

Harry pulled away and smiled at the blonde. "So I guess this means I get to call you mine right?"

"Yes Harry I'm yours. Only yours. I love you Harry" Harry's grin grew larger and tears came to his eyes.

"I love you too Draco!" He grabbed Draco into another kiss again, sitting in a chair on the platform and pulling Draco into his lap so that the blonde was straddling him, pushing his hips up into the other mans. Making them both moan out loud.

"Come on mates, get a room!" He heard Blaise yell from the floor. Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you say Potter?" He asked blinking up at Harry with those big grey eyes.

Harry smiled down at him and was about to answer when he heard a loud outburst from the back of the room. "ARE YOU SERIOUS PARVARTI? YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE?" George yelled out grabbing Parvarti around the middle and smiling down at her. She just nodded her head and smiled up at him. George let out another shout and grabbed her in a deep kiss. Harry looked on in confusion.

"Hey mate whats going on back there?" George just looked up and grinned "Parvarti just gave me the best news ever, but you'll have to wait before I tell you what it is. I want us to all be sober when I tell you."

Harry looked at George in confusion "I didn't even know you and Parvarti talked?"

Parvarti just smiled her hand resting lightly around her waist. "Me and George have been dating since the end of last year. We just didn't want to tell anyone until I graduated because I wasn't of age yet, and I didn't want to get him into trouble because of it." She smiled up at George with love shining in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but the machine decided to start up just then.

"Give it up for Harry Potter, singing 'As Long As You Love Me' dedicated to Draco Malfoy! Now next up for the night is Mr. George Weasley! Come on up!"

A/N: Well that was the chapter you have all been waiting for! I thought this song was just perfect given what their argument was about when Draco sang! And don't worry just because they are finally together does not mean the story is over. I still have a lot more to write so I'll keep you entertained for a while more! Please review and let me know what you think!


	16. Havin My Baby

A/N: Now onto more drama! Even though the characters do not belong to me I just like to play with them! :) I don't know who originally sung the song but I like the version by the cast of Glee! So the song doesn't belong to me either.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_"Come on mates, get a room!" He heard Blaise yell from the floor. Draco _

_pulled away and smiled at Harry._

_"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you say Potter?" He asked blinking up _

_at Harry with those big grey eyes._

_Harry smiled down at him and was about to answer when he heard a loud _

_outburst from the back of the room. "ARE YOU SERIOUS PARVARTI? YOU ABSOLUTELY _

_SURE?" George yelled out grabbing Parvarti around the middle and smiling down at _

_her. She just nodded her head and smiled up at him. George let out another shout _

_and grabbed her in a deep kiss. Harry looked on in confusion._

_"Hey mate whats going on back there?" George just looked up and grinned _

_"Parvarti just gave me the best news ever, but you'll have to wait before I tell _

_you what it is. I want us to all be sober when I tell you."_

_Harry looked at George in confusion "I didn't even know you and Parvarti _

_talked?"_

_Parvarti just smiled her hand resting lightly around her waist. "Me and _

_George have been dating since the end of last year. We just didn't want to tell _

_anyone until I graduated because I wasn't of age yet, and I didn't want to get _

_him into trouble because of it." She smiled up at George with love shining in _

_her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but the machine decided _

_to start up just then._

_"Give it up for Harry Potter, singing 'As Long As You Love Me' dedicated to _

_Draco Malfoy! Now next up for the night is Mr. George Weasley! Come on up!"_

Chapter 15: Havin My Baby

George gave Parvarti one last kiss and ran up to the platform, grabbed the mic and waited for the machine to start up. Unknown to him, Padma was walking up next to her sister with a murderous look in her eyes. She grabbed her sister by her arm and pulled her to a quiet corner to talk to her.

"What are you thinking Parvarti? George Weasley, what about the Mirisette brothers? You know Mum and Dad have pretty much had an arranged marriage planned for us since we were like 4, so why are you doing this. You're just going to get hurt when you have to leave him for John."

Parvarti's eyes flared as she rounded on her sister, "I'm not going to leave George for John! Ever! I love George and he loves me, and I don't care how mad Mum and Dad get I'm not going to marry John. He wouldn't want me anyway after the news gets out tommorrow." She said with a slight blush.

"What news are you talking about Parvarti? What else could you possible have to spring on us besides your secret relationship."

Parvarti just smiled mysteriously and the machine started up again. "Give it up for George Weasley singing "Havin My Baby!" Padma's eyes widened as the song was announced and she turned to her sister with disbelieving eyes. George grinned at his girlfriend and began to sing.

_**Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,  
Having my baby,  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me**_

_**I can see it, your face is glowing,**_  
_**I can see it, in your eyes I'm happy you know it**_

Padma rounded on her sister again. "What the hell is this Parvarti? You're fucking pregnant, do you know what Dad is going to do to you when he finds out about this?"

Parvarti turned to her sister, "By the time he finds out it will be too late, I will already be moved in with George and we will being planning for our happy little family. Dad won't be able to stop me, I'm of age now so he can't tell me that I can't move out, and he can't make me marry John. I don't want to be with that narcasistic control freak. George makes me happy and thats all I need in my man."

Padma looked at her with tear filled eyes. "We're suppose to be sisters Parvarti. We're twins, I thought we told each other everything. I guess I was wrong. If you've been keeping a secret this big from me who knows what else you've been keeping from me." Parvarti watched as a single tear fell down Padma's face as her sister turned and ran from the room. Parvarti sighed, she knew something like that was going to happen but her sister would come around. She loved George she honestly did. He was good for her and she knew he would make an excellent father to their little baby. She turned her eyes back to her boyfriend and smiled as he sang.

_**That your ,  
Having my baby,  
Your the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to you,  
Having my baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you,**_

**_The need inside you, I see it showing,_**  
**_Oh the seed inside you,_**  
**_Baby do you feel it growing,_**  
**_Are you happy you know it,_**

Parvarti smiled, she could remember when she first found out she was pregnant two weeks ago.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione knocked on the door to the dormitory bathroom. "Parvarti are you ok in there? You've been doin this for a week, maybe you need to go to Madam Pomfrey and get checked out." She heard the toilet flush and the door clicked open. Parvarti slowly came around into the dorm, still looking green in the face.

"Maybe your right, will you help me down there Hermione?" Hermione nodded and put her arm around the other girl, helping her down the stairs to the Infirmary. "You can go now Hermione, I'll be ok from here. Just let Professor Slughorn know where I am ok?" Hermione nodded and left the Infirmary with a small wave.

"Well Miss Patil, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I've just been getting sick every day for the past week or so. One of my dormmates finally convienced me to get looked at."

"Ok well lay back and relax, I'm just going to run a test to see what were working with." Parvarti laid back on the bed and waited as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Parvarti's body. She felt a slight warmth around her stomach and she watched as Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened at the light pink light that was glowing above her stomach.

"Well I believe we have found the problem." She lowered her wand and looked at Parvarti, "You're pregnant Miss Patil."

***END OF FLASHBACK****

She had been so worried about how George would react, but he couldn't have been happier about her news. She was so excited to start their life together with their little bundle of joy.

_**That your having my Baby,  
You're a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to you,  
Having My Baby,  
You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you,**_

**_Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,_**  
**_You could of swept it from your live,_**  
**_but you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it._**

George smiled down at his grilfriend. He knew she was the one, he would do anything to make her his forever. He would do whatever he could to give her and that baby everything that they ever wished for, everything they ever wanted. He had to keep her by his side forever. He couldn't imagine not seeing her beautiful face every morning when he woke up, kissing her every night before they went to sleep, holding her in his arms while they slept. He lightly fingered the box he had in his pocket. He had bought it on a whim, but he hadn't planned on giving it to her just yet. But know that they had a baby coming, no time seemed better than right now surrounded by their family to make his commitments known.

**_And your having my baby,_**  
**_You're a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to you,_**  
**_Having My Baby._**  
**_Your'e a woman in love, and I love what's going through you,_**

**_Having My Baby (Having My Baby)_**  
**_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,_**

**_Having My Baby,_**  
**_You're a woman in love and I love what it's going through you,_**  
**_Having My Baby_**

George took a deep breath and looked down at his girlfriend. "Parvarti, I have one more thing to say before I get off this platform. Could you join me up here please." He waited as Parvarti joined him on the platform. He turned and took her hands in his. "I want to do right by you Parvarti. First thing Monday morning I'm going to look for a house for us to live in. We can't raise a baby in a flat above my store. We'll find a nice little house with a picket fence, get a puppy, all the things we've talked about doing together. But there is something that needs to be done first." He let go of her hands and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small blue box. Parvarti covered her mouth with her hands as tears appeared in her eyes. George dropped to one knee and looked up at her. "I love you Parvarti, I vow to always love you and our son or daughter that you are carrying in you. I will always provide for you and our children, I will always do what is best for the two of you. Will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Parvarti just smiled and nodded her head, throwing her arms around her new fiancee's neck as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. The room broke out in applause for their two friends. Hermione and Harry looked up at them with tear filled eyes, happy that their friend had found such joy in life again. After Fred had died they thought they would never see George truly happy again, and they were so glad that he had found someone that he loved so much. Parvarti pulled back just enough to pull George into a deep kiss, she pulled away and glanced into his eyes. "I love you George Weasley. And we may have some obsticals to overcome with my sister and my parents but as long as your by my side we will make it through whatever they have to throw at us."

"What do you think they will do baby?"

Parvarti smiled sadly, 'Well they will probably disown me for not following the life they have had planned for me since birth but I don't care. As long as I have you I'll be happy, and we will have out baby too so I will never be wihout family. Plus I have all the great support from my friends, so whatever they throw at us means absolutely nothing to me. They can disown me and say they never want to see me again and I'll be just fine as long as your with me." She pulled him close for another kiss just as the machine decided to start up again.

"That was George Weasley singing 'Havin My Baby' dedicated to Parvarti Patil! Congratulations!. Next up to the mic is Miss Hermione Granger!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Whats going to happen now I wonder. Oh wait I know whats going to happen hahaha! Who likes the twist with the George/Parvarti drama! Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	17. Thinking Of YouAlready Gone

A/N: Doesn't belong to me, except for the plot! :) Song belongs to Katy Perry and Kelly Clarkson.

A/N: To make up for the long wait I am posting an extra long chapter with two songs in it! Yay!

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_George took a deep breath and looked down at his girlfriend. "Parvarti, I have one more thing to say before I get off this platform. Could you join me up here please." He waited as Parvarti joined him on the platform. He turned and took her hands in his. "I want to do right by you Parvarti. First thing Monday morning I'm going to look for a house for us to live in. We can't raise a baby in a flat above my store. We'll find a nice little house with a picket fence, get a puppy, all the things we've talked about doing together. But there is something that needs to be done first." He let go of her hands and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small blue box. Parvarti covered her mouth with her hands as tears appeared in her eyes. George dropped to one knee and looked up at her. "I love you Parvarti, I vow to always love you and our son or daughter that you are carrying in you. I will always provide for you and our children, I will always do what is best for the two of you. Will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

_Parvarti just smiled and nodded her head, throwing her arms around her new fiancee's neck as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. The room broke out in applause for their two friends just as the machine decided to start up again._

_"That was George Weasley singing 'Havin My Baby' dedicated to Parvarti Patil! Congratulations!. Next up to the mic is Miss Hermione Granger!"_

Chapter 16: Thinking Of You & Already Gone

Hermione glanced over to Ron and then over to Blaise and walked up to the platform. "Give it up for Miss Granger, singing a double solo! First 'Thinking Of You'." The machine cried out and Hermione raised an eyebrow annd looked to Draco.

"What does it mean, double solo? I thought everybody sang one song."

Draco laughed and smiled at her. "The machine can do whatever it wants. I guess it thinks you need to sing two different songs to get your emotions out. I've never seen it do it before but I guess you're a special case. But then we always knew you were special Hermione." He said with a smirk, laughing at the way Hermione glared at him.

Hermione looked out to everybody and picked up the mic, taking a deep breath as she waited for the music to start. She glanced out to her friends and her eyes locked with Blaise's and she was unable to look away, and unable to find the strength to even try. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on**_  
_**Where do I go**_  
_**I guess second best**_  
_**Is all I will know**_

She looked over to Ron, to see the resigned expresssion on his face. She was confused, she expected him to be murderous with rage. She was expecting him to be livid that she was singing a song like this to another man, but the expression on his face looked like he had already given up on them. That he was already letting her go and moving on. She couldn't believe that he wasn't even going to fight for her, that he was just goinng to let her walk away from this, let her walk back into Blaise's arms. She wanted him to fight for her, to show her that their love could work if they stuck it out. But she knew that he wasn't going to and she had given him no reason to. They had been miserable most of the time they were dating, and he deserved his chance at happiness. She sighed to herself, he had just made her decision for her. Looking back to Blaise she smiled slightly and continued to sing.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

_**You're like an Indian summer**_  
_**In the middle of winter**_  
_**Like a hard candy**_  
_**With a surprise center**_  
_**How do I get better**_  
_**Once I've had the best**_  
_**You said there's**_  
_**Tons of fish in the water**_  
_**So the waters I will test**_

_**He kissed my lips**_  
_**I taste your mouth**_  
_**He pulled me in**_  
_**I was disgusted with myself**_

Ron just stared up at Hermione with a determined look in his eyes. Sure he was furious that she was singing to Blaise but it made his decision so much easier. He was going to have to let her go, he could see that now. Neither of them would be happy this way, not as long as she still had feelings for Blaise. She could never fully love him the way that he deserved to be loved. And he would always be suspicious of her, always wondering if she was still talking to him, still seeing him, still loving him. They were better off this way, now they could both have their shot at happiness. She could be happy with Blaise and he knew she could. He saw the way she was when they were together, she was happier then he had ever seen her and when they broke up she had been devestated. Hell she skipped classes for two weeks because of it. She deserved to be that happy again and he wasn't going to stand in her way of it. He turned and looked at the smile on Blaise's face before turning back to Hermione.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**_

_**You're the best**_  
_**And yes I do regret**_  
_**How I could let myself**_  
_**Let you go**_  
_**Now the lesson's learned**_  
_**I touched it I was burned**_  
_**Oh I think you should know**_

Blaise smiled up at Hermione with a smug look on his face. He had done it, he had actually won her back from Weasley. Even if the words hadn't been spoken yet, he knew that she was his again. Just from the way her eyes captured his while she sang and the determined set of her mouth. He had got her back, and this time he wasn't letting her go for anything. Nobody could make him give her up again. These past months without her had been miserable and he had just dated Pansy out of spite, hoping to make Hermione jealous but it didn't work. He had honestly thought she was over him and happy with Ron, but aparently that wasn't the case. That was just what she wanted him to see.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...  
**_

Hermione took a deep calming breath when the song was over, looking out and capturing Rons eyes. He looked like he wanted to come forward and talk to her but the machine started up again before he had the chance.

"That was Miss Hermione Granger singing 'Thinking Of You' dedicated to Mr. Blaise Zabini. Now for her next solo, Miss Granger will sing 'Already Gone'" The machine spit out and before Hermione had a chance to do anything the music had started up again. She kept her eyes locked on Ron, she knew this song was to him and it was killing her to hurt him like this but she needed him to see the sorrow and guilt in her eyes for doing it. She opened her mouth and began to sing to him, pouring all her guilt into the song.

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Even with our fists held high**_  
_**It never would've worked out right**_  
_**We were never meant for do or die**_

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_  
_**I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop**_

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_

Hermione could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she watched Ron's eyes fill up with tears. She knew how much she was hurting him, she knew he had been in love with her since third year. She hated that she had to hurt him this bad, but they both deserved a chance to be happy. Maybe if they had started this before she had been with Blaise they could have been happy, but there was no way she could be happy with him when she was constantly comparing him to another man. A man that he could never be like, and she never wanted him to be like that. She loved him because of who he was, that he was always himself. But sometimes love just isn't enough, she would never doubt that she loved Ron, she just loved Blaise more. There was more chemistry with Blaise. There was passion, something she craved greatly. She let a tear fall as she continued to sing.

_**Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

_**Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in**_  
_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive**_  
_**You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go**_

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_

Ron watched her with tears falling down his face. No matter how determined he was to let her go, it didn't make doing it any easier in the long run. He knew they were better off like this but it still felt like someone was ripping his heart out with a chainsaw as he listened to her sing. She sang it beautifully and he could hear the guilt and sorrow in her words as she belted them out. She honestly felt bad for having to do this to him, and Ron knew that she did. He wasn't going to stand in her way any longer. She deserved as much of a chance to be happy as anyone else and he wasn't going to keep that chance from her for his own selfish gain.

_**I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone**_

_**Already gone, already gone, already gone**_  
_**Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah**_

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_  
_**Now all our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"Poor Ron, having to be dumped like this must be horrible," Harry remarked to Draco, watching the tears fall down his friends face. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought out this machine after all."

Draco turned to look at him and smiled, "Maybe but if we hadn't, me and you may not be together right now. Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him back to a dark corner of the room and pulled him down onto the sofa with him, quickly claiming his lips. He loved the way he could make this man moan with the simplest of touches and caresses and he was wondering what kinds of noises he could get him to make in the bed. With a smirk he pulled away and looked down into Harry's eyes. "What do you say Harry? You want to go up to my room for a while?"

Harry smiled sweetly at him "Nope, not right now. Maybe at the end of the night when were all done with the fun of the kareoke machine." He said with an evil smile. He figured if he could keep Draco horny and wanting all night then he might possibly get the best shag of his entire life. Plus he really did want to see what other kinds of problems this machine was going to cause tonight. Draco glared at him.

"Fine but were staying right on this couch until we have to get up." Draco replied, reclaiming Harry's lips with his own.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_  
_**You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong**_  
_**I'm already gone, already gone**_  
_**There's no moving on so I'm already gone**_

Hermione slowly lowered the mic and stepped down off the platform to approach Ron. As she approached he held his arms open to her and she ran into them gratefully, sobbing onto his shoulder while he sobbed into her hair. "I'm so sorry Ron" she whispered to him so no one else could hear. "I never wanted to hurt you, I still love you but I love him more. I never meant for this to happen, but I want you to have your chance to find your true love, someone who can make you as happy as you tried to make me these past months. Thank you for loving me Ron, and for taking care of me, getting me back to my old self. Without you and Harry I don't know what would have happened to me, I probably would have just wasted away to nothing over him. Thank you so much, and I hope that you can forgive me for this and we can still be friends?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Ron smiled down at her, "Of course Hermione, what would I do without your friendship. I forgive you for this because your right. Neither of us was entirely happy with the relationship and we never would have lasted. Eventually we would have gotten into so many arguments we probably wouldn't have even been able to remain friends. So you have my blessings to go find your happiness, whether it be with Blaise or with someone else. Just remember if it doesn't work out I'm still here for you, I will always be here for you Hermione. I just have one favor to ask of you." She looked up at him with careful eyes. "Can I have one last kiss before this is officially over?" She smiled slightly and lifted her face to give him a lingering kiss on the mouth.

Blaise saw red, he thought he had won her back but she was over there in Ron's arms, kissing him. He couldn't believe it. He was getting ready to go confront them about it when the machine started up again.

"That was Miss Hermione Granger singing 'Already Gone', dedicated to Ronald Weasley. Give it up for Miss Granger!. Now for our next performer of the night, please welcome Blaise Zabini!"

Oblivious to everything going on around them, Harry and Draco stayed secluded in their corner completely wrapped up in each other. Completely unaware of the shitstorm that was about to hit the common room when Blaise got on that stage.

A/N: So what did you think? This was originally suppose to be two different chapters but I didn't want to deal with Hermione singing another solo after this chapter so I just combined them. I may do it again later in the story with a few more chapters but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, press that little button and give me your thoughts! :P


	18. It Makes Me Ill

A/N: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, and the song belongs to NSYNC! I just own the crazy plot behind it all! :)

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Blaise saw red, he thought he had won her back but she was over there in Ron's arms, kissing him. He couldn't believe it. He was getting ready to go confront them about it when the machine started up again._

_"That was Miss Hermione Granger singing 'Already Gone', dedicated to Ronald Weasley. Give it up for Miss Granger!. Now for our next performer of the night, please welcome Blaise Zabini!"_

_Oblivious to everything going on around them, Harry and Draco stayed secluded in their corner completely wrapped up in each other. Completely unaware of the shitstorm that was about to hit the common room when Blaise got on that stage._

Chapter 18: It Makes Me Ill

Hermione glanced up quickly and saw the dark look on Blaise's face, she knew this was not going to be good. She looked to Ron and saw him glaring at the look on Blaise's face. Pulling herself away from him she went in search of Draco and Harry, she knew she was going to need their help when this one was done.

Blaise turned and glared at Hermione and Ron before taking his place on the stage. Snatching the mic from the holder he pressed the button and waited for the music to start.

"Give it up for Mr. Blaise Zabini singing "It Makes Me Ill." Blaise glared at the machine and turned to look at Hermione only to see that she was gone. Only Ron was left standing there looking dejected and sad. Glaring at the other man Blaise smirked and started to sing.

_**I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back  
**_

Ron's ears burned as he listened to Blaise sing. He didn't care that him and Hermione were over, he wasn't going to let Blaise insult him like this. He wouldn't stand for it, he wouldn't stand listening to the man who had won his girlfriend over talk shit about him when he was standing right there. He didn't care who Blaise thought he was he would teach him different. He would teach him that he couldn't undermine and insult Ronald Weasley that way.

_**Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true, I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy**_

_**It makes me ill**_  
_**To see you give**_  
_**Love and attention at his will**_  
_**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**_  
_**To see you with him**_  
_**Oh, it makes me ill**_  
_**To see you give**_  
_**Love and attention at his will**_  
_**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**_  
_**To see you with him**_

Hermione sighed and glared up at the stage, she knew this was going to end badly. Ron had already dealt with enought tonight and she had a feeling that this little song was going to send him over the edge. She needed to find Harry and Draco before it was too late to stop it. She turned and set off in search of her friends again, sighing in relief when she finally spotted them in a dark corner of the room completely wrapped around each other. Stamping over to them she cleared her throught to get their attention, but they just continued to ignore her pressence there beside them. "Come on guys, I need your help!" She halfway yelled, smiling at the way they jumped apart. "Get up here, Ron is about to blow and its going to go badly. I need your help to keep him from getting out of hand." With that said she turned and walked away, hoping that they were following her.

Draco looked over to Harry who was looking back in confusion. "Come on Harry, I guess we better go help her out before all hell breaks loose." Harry grabbed his hand and they took off up to where Ron and Hermione were standing side by side. Ron looked murderous, and Harry knew it was going to be hard to stop him.

_**Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
See,  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the boot**_

_**Call me a hater, if you want to**_  
_**But I only hate on him 'cause I want you**_  
_**You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like**_  
_**But you without me ain't right**_  
_**You can say I'm crazy, if you want to**_  
_**That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you**_  
_**You could say I'm breakin' down inside**_  
_**'Cause I can't see you with another guy**_

Blaise smirked smugly down at Ron, he was loving the murderous look on his face. Glad that he was finally able to get to Weasley he turned and winked at Hermione, who just glared back at him. He knew she was pissed, but she would get over it in time and they would be happy. He knew that much, they belonged together. He just had to prove that fact to her. He had to prove to her that his love was true.

_**It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
**_

_**Oh  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
Used to be (my girl) Used to be my girl yeah  
It makes me ill (oh) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon)  
My girl  
So baby come back to me (baby)**_

_**It makes me ill**_  
_**To see you give**_  
_**Love and attention at his will (at his will)**_  
_**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**_  
_**To see you with him (when I see you with him)**_  
_**Oh, it makes me ill (baby I'm jealous)**_  
_**To see you give**_  
_**Love and attention at his will (at his will)**_  
_**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**_  
_**To see you with him**_

_**Oh it makes me ill**_  
_**To see you give**_  
_**Love and attention at his will**_  
_**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**_  
_**To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)**_

_**What? We done and done it again! Mercy oh!**_

Blaise put the mic down and scanned the room for a sight of Hermione, and he saw her standing by the platform with Harry and Draco beside her. He never saw Ron approaching from the other side, with murder in his eyes. "YOU ARRAGONT SON OF A BITCH!" Ron screamed out as his fist connected with the side of Blaise's jaw, sending the other man reeling to the floor. "COME ON ZABINI! TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT ME AFTER THROWING ALL THOSE INSULTS!" Blaise jumped up from the ground and charged at Ron, throwing them both off the platform onto the ground below. Rolling over each other, they both got in some hard punched, kicks, bites, and whatever else they could get in.

Hermione stood watching the scene in horror. She couldn't believe they had gotten into a fist fight over some stupid song. She had to stop them somehow. Rushing over to them, she grabbed her wand and cast a quick immobilizing charm on them both. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? HOW DARE YOU GUYS GET INTO A FIGHT AT OUR GRADUATION PARTY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH MORE MATURE THAN THIS! APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG!" She screamed at their paralized forms, taking a deep breath to calm herself down she glared at them both with tears in her eyes. "If you guys can't be mature enough to respect the decisions that I make then neither of you deserve me." With that said she turned and stalked up the stairs to her dorm for a few moments of peace and quiet while Blaise and Ron looked on sadly.

Harry marched over to them and quickly unfroze them, allowing them to get to their feet. "Now look what you insensitive pricks have done. You have killed the mood of this party. I think you need to calm down and think about whats going on and we can all take a quick break from this stupid game until everyone is calmed back down." He quickly walked up to the platform and pressed the power button on the machine to shut it down.

"Everybody, the game is on pause for now until some of our guests have had a chance to cool off! So turn the stereo back on and lets dance, or something for a while." Draco yelled out before marching over to Blaise and Ron and smacking them both upside the head. "You two are idiots. Instead of just respecting Hermione's decision you both lost her and your chance at happiness with her. All because you wanted to throw a couple of punches. Come on Harry lets go up to my room for a while." With that said he grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom, quickly throwing him on the bed and following after him.

He pulled him close, until he could feel Harry's back muscles pressed against his stomach. Laying a quick kiss on his neck, he started running his fingers through Harry's hair trying to calm him down.

Harry laughed and rolled over to look at his boyfriend, "What are you doing Draco?"

Draco smiled sweetly at him, "I'm just trying to get you to calm down and let go of your frustration at the two idiots downstairs. Why am I not doing something right?"

Harry's eyes gleamed micheviously, "No what your doing is fine, but I can think of a much better way to releive my frustrations," He whispered seductivly, rolling til he was on top of Draco and capturing the blonde mans mouth with his own. Smiling against his lips, Draco quickly flipped them over until he was laying on top of Harry, their erections pressing together in the most delicious way. Bucking his hips up instinctivly, he made them both moan deeply at the feelings it brought about. He had forgot how wonderful it was to be with someone this way, and he had never been with someone he loved this way before and that just made it that much better.

Pulling away quickly Draco smiled down at his boyfriend, "I like you idea of stress relief Harry." He whispered before capturing his lips again in a deep sensual kiss.

A/N: How'd you like it? At first I was going to have Hermione and Blaise end up together but I changed my mind lol. Thats the last of the Hermione/Blaise/Ron Drama now its just a lot of fluff and Drarry action until the last chapter! I already know how this story is going to end! Im just like J.K Rowling, I had the last chapter written before I even started on the first chapter lmao! Now press that little button and give me some love!


	19. Love Me

A/N: Characters don't belong to me, sadly

A/N: So let me know how you think the chapter is. This is my first time writing a M/M lemon scene so I just thought about all the scenes I had read before and tried to kinda copy them a little bit so I don't know if its very good.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry's eyes gleamed micheviously, "No what your doing is fine, but I can think of a much better way to releive my frustrations," He whispered seductivly, rolling til he was on top of Draco and capturing the blonde mans mouth with his own. Smiling against his lips, Draco quickly flipped them over until he was laying on top of Harry, their erections pressing together in the most delicious way. Bucking his hips up instinctivly, he made them both moan deeply at the feelings it brought about. He had forgot how wonderful it was to be with someone this way, and he had never been with someone he loved this way before and that just made it that much better._

_Pulling away quickly Draco smiled down at his boyfriend, "I like you idea of stress relief Harry." He whispered before capturing his lips again in a deep sensual kiss._

Chapter 18: Love Me

Draco continued to kiss Harry sensually, while running his fingers up his sides to the base of his neck, finding purchase in his thick unruly locks. Harry moaned deeply when Draco gripped his hair tightly and pulled him closer, he thrust his tounge into Draco's mouth and dug his nails into the other mans back. Draco let out a gasp.

"I want to hear you scream my name Harry, while I fuck you. I want you to be sore, to feel me days afterwards." Harry had lost the ability to speak and could only nod his approval, wanting feel Malfoy's hand on his skin, touching and squeezing him. Draco must have thought the nod to be enough encouragement and dragged Harry up off the bed and pressed him up against the nearest wall, kissing him hard on his parted lips. He dragged Harry's lip into his mouth, biting down and making Harry pant with want. Draco's tongue touched Harry's lip and he asked for entrance which he was granted immediately. Hips bucking against each other, seeking friction, their breath mingling, tongues touching, they started to move away from the wall , pushing their way towards Draco's bed.

Draco slammed him against the oposite wall, running his hands under Harry's shirt, making the other man shiver in delight. He grabbed hold of the black fabric and lifted it up, dragging it over Harry's head and throwing it onto the ground. The blond man let his mouth touch Harry's neck again, slowly drifting lower and kissing the other man's collarbone before moving towards his nipple. He ran his tongue in a circle around it before finally closing in on it, licking across the hardened nub. Draco licked gently before biting down rather hard.

"DRACO!" the lust filled voice of Harry spurred Draco on and he repeated his ministrations on the other nipple, making the man gasp and groan. The sounds errupting from Harry increased Draco's arousal tenfold. He licked and nibbled his path down Harry's chest before kneeling down in front of him, running the tip of his tongue along the waistband of Harry's jeans. Harry's head was thrown back, oblivious to the blond staring at him, listening intently to his every sound.

Harry didn't really realize what Draco was doing. He was hardly aware of him slowly opening the button fly of his next thing he felt was Draco's fingers making their way to the waistband of his boxers, starting to pull them down. Harry's eyes opened and he watched Draco freeing him from his boxers, breathing hard. He watched as Draco leaned closer to his leaking erection, precum collecting at the tip. He could feel the man's hot breath on his cock, making it twitch in anitcipation.

Draco leaned forward and ran the tip of his tounge along the length of Harry's cock, breathing in deeply. "Please Draco, please" Harry begged, never before having felt someone's breath on him like that. At those words Draco's tongue darted out between those full red lips and licked away the precum, making Harry's hips thrust forward. "Shit Draco. Suck me off, please!" Harry shouted, voice full of need. Draco opened his mouth and took in the tip of Harry's cock, licking around the rim and sucking hard. He had to be careful, Harry's hips shot forward and if he weren't careful Harry might trust into his mouth before he was ready for such a thing.

Draco kept a hold of Harry's hips and prevented him from fucking his mouth in earnest. He licked his way up and down and took Harry in as far as he could without gagging, wrapping his hand around the part that wouldn't fit into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around every inch of Harry, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could.

"Draco, I can't… I don't … fuck I'm going to…." was all the warning Draco got before he felt Harry tensing up and thrusting forward slightly, his hands burried in Draco's white-blond hair, his semen shooting down Draco's throat. Draco licked him clean before releasing him and getting off his knees. He licked the last of Harry's cum off of his bottom lip, loving the musky salty taste of it. He had never known that it could taste that good.

Harry had sobered up some but was still in a post-orgasmic haze, knees feeling like jelly. He had never gotten a blowjob that good before, sure he had gotten a blowjob or two in the past but none of them had felt that heavenly.. It was… there were no words as far as Harry was concerned. When he had collected himself as much as possible he looked up and saw that Draco had undressed himself and was now standing naked in front of Harry, hand outstretched for Harry to take.

Harry took Draco's hand and let himself be led back over to the enormous king size bed. Draco walked behind Harry, pressing against him from behind, letting Harry feel his straining erection. Harry shuddered in response and felt Draco again kissing his neck, relaxing him into his lovers embrace. Once Draco could feel Harry leaning against him he dragged him onto the bed, lying down beside him. The cool satin sheets felt amazing against Harry's heated skin and he felt Draco lie down next to him. He kissed Harry again, worshipping his body with his hands and before long he could feel Harry's cock recovering from the previous activity. He wrapped his hand around Harry and started to stroke at a sensual pace, nuzzling Harry's neck. When he Harry started to move his hips into Draco's hand, he sat up a bit and moved his free hand up Harry's body, tracing his lips with his fingers.

"Open up Harry" he told him in his most seductive words. Harry opened up obediently and Draco pushed his fingers into Harry's mouth. On instinct Harry wrapped his tongue around the long digits, licking them, sucking softly.

"Fuck you should see yourself, sucking my fingers! That looks so good. I'd love to see your mouth wrapped around my dick but I have a better idea." Harry was in a lust-induced trance and could only moan around Draco's fingers, before he dragged them out. Harry nearly whimpered in disapproval but was silenced by Draco's lips closing around his again. They kissed and sucked and licked and bit, Harry was dizzy from all the mind-blowing feelings. He felt more than saw soft white-blond tendrils carassing his skin.

When he felt a finger between his ass cheeks he sucked in a breath and opened his eyes staring worriedly into grey ones.

"Relax Harry. Trust me, this will feel really good." Draco told Harry assuringly. Harry didn't have a lot of time to think, because Draco was once again kissing him. Harry lost himself in the feeling of Draco's tongue touching his own, sucking it lightly into his mouth, revoking feelings from before when Draco had been on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with his cock in his mouth.

Draco let his wet finger wander up and down Harry's crack, letting him get used to the feeling of someone touching him there. He was well aware of the fact that Harry was inexperienced at best when it came to sex, left alone another man touching him. At least he had never heard of Harry having anything with a man. He intended to be careful and make it a pleasurable experience for him.

After a couple of minutes Harry relaxed into the soft caress of Draco's finger and Draco saw that as a sign to continue. He lighly passed the puckered skin of Harry's hole and repeated that motion a couple of times before pressing in just the very tip of it. Harry tensed up, panic settling in once again. He was so unsure of himself, so scared of how it might feel when that simple pressure already hurt.

Draco realized that Harry wasn't relaxed enough to let Draco continue and pulled his fingers back, stroking Harry's arms in, what he hoped, a soothing manner. He let it be and instead kissed Harry into oblivion, letting him know that he didn't mind, that he understood Harry perfectly well.

"Roll over for me Harry" the blonde whispered into Harry's ear, provoking a quiet gasp. Harry complied instantly, rolling over and settling on the bed again. He jumped slightly when he felt Draco touching his back, letting his hands roam every bit of skin he could possibly touch. Harry felt the tension leave his body under the calming ministrations the blonde showered him with. He relished in every single movement and when he felt Draco's warm breath on the nape of his neck he sighed contentedly.

He felt Draco settling on top of him, a hot, prominent erection rubbing slightly against his arse cheeks, but he knew Draco kept most of his weight off of Harry, just letting him feel the heat emanating off Draco's body.

Draco hovered over Harry's form, breathing in deeply, trying to compose himself, when all he wanted was to grind into Harry, making him beg for his hard member.

"Soon..." was all Draco thought before continuing.

Draco started working his way down Harry's back, letting his tongue follow the path of his spine. The combination of Draco's tongue on this back, leaving a wet trail along its way, and the soft tendrils of Draco's hair brushing against his heated skin, was threatending to overwhelm him.

When he felt Draco reach the top of his ass, he expected him to stop just there, but Draco distracted him as he softly touched Harry's cheeks, rubbing them gently and pushing them apart.

Harry groaned out loud when he felt Draco's tongue moving in between his buttocks.

Draco loved the sounds Harry made and licked his way towards his puckered entrance. His tongue circled where his finger had tried to push in before, stopping only when Harry had started to panick.

"Damn it Draco, what are you doing, hell..."

Draco lapped at Harry's skin, making him moan and push against his tongue greedily, but Draco didn't give in. Not this time. Not yet.

He continued driving Harry insane, licking at the sensitive skin, not ceasing until every single sound coming from Harry's mouth was either incoherent or followed by a moan.

Harry was nearly floating because of Draco lavishing such intimate touches on him. When Draco moved a single lubricated finger to Harry's entrance, he didn't shy away, but panted helplessly.

"Oh. Oh. I don't know… what?" was all Harry was able to utter while Draco bereached his hole and pushed his finger in knuckle-deep. He wiggled around a bit before pulling out and pushing in again, repeating the motion several times, letting Harry get used to the foreign intrusion. He curled his finger upward while dragging it out, touching Harry's prostate, making him moan in surprise.

"Ugh. Again. Draco again" Harry mumbled, panting loudly. Draco felt himself getting even harder, if that were even possible, at the mere thought of touching Harry like that. Somewhere along the line Potter had become Harry, but he was way beyond caring by then.

After a bit more time Draco decided to add another finger to his first one. Harry groaned in discomfort but after a couple of minutes it started to feel good again and he moved his hips against Draco's fingers inside him, fucking himself on Draco's long digits. Harry was moaning loudly by then, begging incoherently, but the blond aristocrat knew what Harry was begging for. He just wanted to take a little more time.

When he'd worked in a third finger and let Harry get used to them, he started to scissor them before finally pulling out. He moved in between Harry's legs, lifting them up and moving them to rest on his shoulders before casting a wandless lubrication spell on himself and his fingers, all the while still kissing Harry and distracting him.

"I'm going to fuck you now Harry. Tell me if it gets too much."

Harry only whimpered in response, lifting his ass off the bed and moving himself towards Draco. The latter moved his lube slicked hand up to Harry's entrance and spread the liquid all around before positioning himself at Harry's hole and pushing forward slightly, groaning as the tight ring of muscles closed around the head of his cock. Harry gasped in pain, three digits not completely preparing him for the size of Draco's cock.

Draco pushed forward slowly before pulling back and repeating the movement, kissing Harry and panting against the dark haired man's skin. "Fuck. So tight. So good." He kept thrusting in slowly and pulling out until he sheated up to the hilt in the the other man. Only then did he stop and let Harry get used to the feeling of being full.

Harry felt overwhelmed. It felt so… foreign and yet again strangely good. It did hurt, there was no use in denying it. Being stretched like this burned and he felt slightly uncomfortable. Draco was watching Harry closely, trying his best to keep from moving though that was just what he wanted to do.

Harry gave him a slight smile and Draco started to almost pull all the way out before thrusting in again. He slightly changed the angle and when he repeated the motion, Harry arched off the bed, moaning Draco's name. Draco continued to thrust into Harry until he felt the other man lift his hips to meet every single thrust.

"Oh Gods. Harder. Faster Draco!" Harry mumbled, heat tingling all over his body, his body on sensory overload. Harry didn't know what to say. All he could do was meet Draco's thrusts and arch into him as much as possible, greedy to feel more of the amazing feeling of Draco moving inside him. Draco followed Harry's pleads and increased his pace and force, thrusting into Harry in rapid succession, every time hitting the spot that made Harry scream his name.

The sight of Harry moaning underneath him, begging for Draco's cock without inhibitions nearly drove Draco over the edge. He wrapped one of his hands around Harry's leaking cock, precum already collecting in Harry's navel, and started to stroke him in time with his trusts. "Cum for me Harry, I want to feel it before I cum inside your hot little body. Would you like that?" It only took a couple of seconds and Harry was shouting his name and cumming all over Draco's hand, his cum hitting his and Draco's chest as well.

The feeling of Harry tightening around his cock and the sound of his name on Harry's lips as he came was what finally did Draco in and he thrust a couple more times into Harry, his hands nearly too week to support his weight as he finally screamed and shot his seed deep into Harry, collapsing on top of him.

They lay like this for what could have been hours or just minutes, just breathing heavily, not able to form a single sentence, bathed in sweat and cum. Only when their breathing had finally calmed down enough did Draco shift and carefully slipped out Harry, who winced, already feeling the soreness that surely was to be more pronounced come morning.

Draco cast a wandless "Scourgify" and cleaned up the greater mess before turning to face Harry. He spooned up behind him and wrapped him into a tight embrace, kissing the nape of, Harry's neck softly.

"I never knew. I didn't know it could feel like this." Draco said with a soft smile, watching in awe as Harry rolled over to face him.

"Neither did I Draco. That was wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry," Draco replied leaning forward to capture his boyfriends mouth in a soft kiss, before leaning over and tickling his sides. He smiled widely as Harry's laughs filled the room.

"Haha...Draco...Haha...stop it...hahahah," Draco finally relented and pulled Harry close to him just as a knock sounded at the door. Draco quickly pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and called out for whoever it was at the door to come in.

Hermione poked her head around the door, blushing brightly when she noticed her friends naked chests above the blankets. "Ummmm...sorry to interupt, but everyone is ready to continue with the game now. We were just waiting on you guys to come down." Harry smiled at her as she quickly ducked back behind the door and took off down the stairs to the common room again.

Draco grinned over to Harry as they both got up and started collecting their clothes from where they were thrown around the room. As soon as they finished dressing Draco grabbed Harry's hand in his own and the two made their way back down the stairs to rejoin their friends with goofy smiles on both of their faces.

A/N: Yay Drarry! Lol! Awwww! Anyways let me know what you think of the chapter. All the drama is over now its just alot of fluffy songs and smut! Yay! Please review and I'll give you a cookie! :)


	20. Eyes Open

A/N: Not my characters, just my crazy plot line! Song belongs to Taylor Swift.

A/N: Dedicated to kino-luvs-karu who suggested the song and I fell in love with it.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_"I never knew. I didn't know it could feel like this." Draco said with a soft smile, watching in awe as Harry rolled over to face him._

_"Neither did I Draco. That was wonderful. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Harry," Draco replied leaning forward to capture his boyfriends mouth in a soft kiss, before leaning over and tickling his sides. He smiled widely as Harry's laughs filled the room._

_"Haha...Draco...Haha...stop it...hahahah," Draco finally relented and pulled Harry close to him just as a knock sounded at the door. Draco quickly pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and called out for whoever it was at the door to come in._

_Hermione poked her head around the door, blushing brightly when she noticed her friends naked chests above the blankets. "Ummmm...sorry to interupt, but everyone is ready to continue with the game now. We were just waiting on you guys to come down." Harry smiled at her as she quickly ducked back behind the door and took off down the stairs to the common room again._

_Draco grinned over to Harry as they both got up and started collecting their clothes from where they were thrown around the room. As soon as they finished dressing Draco grabbed Harry's hand in his own and the two made their way back down the stairs to rejoin their friends with goofy smiles on both of their faces._

Chapter 19. Eyes Open

Everyone smiled knowingly as the couple made their way down the stairs. George was the first one to approach them as they hit the bottom. ""So mates did you guys have fun? Come by the shop on Monday, I have a few things I want to give you to try out and tell me how well they work, OK?" He said with a smile laughing at the confused looks on Harry and Draco's faces before walking away to find his future wife.

Draco just shook his head at Harry and pulled him up on the platform. He grabbed the mic and turned to talk to the room. "Ok everyone, NO MORE DRAMA tonight. I don't care how mad someone's song makes you. I will not tolerate anymore fighting tonight. This is suppose to be a happy occasion, we just graduated, we're making our own way in life. So if everyone is ready, lets get this thing started again." Draco said with a smile. He waited until he saw everyone smile and nod and he pressed the power button again to turn the kareoke machine back on. It instantly came to life and started talking."

"Our next performance of the night is another duet! Pleas come up to the stage Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley, and Miss Luna Lovegood!" The machine cried out as the three girls slowly made their way to the platform. They were confused as to why the machine would want the three of them up there for a duet, they had nothing in common. As the reached the platform two more mics automatically appeared on the stage next to the fist one. They all grabbed their mics and pressed the button, waiting for the machine to announce the song. "Here are Misses Hermione, Luna, and Ginny singing 'Eyes Open', dedicated to Harry Potter." The girls all smiled at each other when they heard who they were singing to. Looking down they caught his eye and gave him a big grin before they started to sing.

_**(ALL SING:)**_

_**Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
**_

_**(HERMIONE SINGS:)  
A tricky thing  
As yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, **__**winning**__** battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands to keep score**_

Keep your eyes open

_**(ALL SING:)  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
**_

_**(LUNA SINGS:)  
So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open  
**_

_**(ALL SING:)  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
**_

_**(GINNY SINGS:)  
Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open  
**_

_**(ALL SING:)  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_

Harry watched his friends up on stage with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. This song was amazing and it was so nice to have someone appreciate him for all he went through instead of just heroizing (A/N: not sure if thats a real word lol) him. He knew the wizarding world was waiting for the backlash of him destroying Voldemort. They are waiting for him to either go mental because of it, or to become a dark lord himself, or whatever other crazy idea they had come up with for him. There was always rumours flying around in the Prophet and he was tired of it. He walked up to the platform and threw his arms around his friends. "Thanks you guys. That was so sweet!" He pulled back to wipe a tear from his face and saw Hermione doing the same.

"Well Harry we know how the Prophet has been going at you recently and we just wanted to let you know that we appreciate you. You are such an amazing person Harry, dealing with everything you have had to go through and your still the way you are. You are one of the most caring, considerate, generous, thoughtful people I know. You could have easily turned out to be like the Death Eaters but you didn't. You didn't let your hate of someone control your life, not like they did theirs. You are such a wonderful person and I guess the machine just decided that you needed to hear that from your friends." Hermione said with a tearful smile, pulling Harry into another hug and laughing lightly when they were soon joined by Ginny and Luna. The weight was too much and they all ended up a laughing pile of limbs on the floor. As they were disentangling themselves the machine started up again.

"Give it up for Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, singing 'Eyes Open' dedicated to Mr. Potter. Our next singer of the night is Miss Parvarti Patil! Come on up to the platform."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I am running on no sleep and getting ready to head back to the hospital to see my sister and new nephew. My baby sister went into labour yesterday and shes not due until August. Dallas Keagan was born at 08:04 a.m and weighed 1lb 8oz and was 12 inches long. So its kind of a day by day thing to see if hes gonna pull through. Anyways let me know what you think and I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	21. Truly, Madly, Deeply

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short but this one is longer I promise! Nothing belongs to me it belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling! Song belongs to Cascada!

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews so far! KC is almost to 100 reviews so that makes me happy. I think that I've responded back to all of your reviews except for the people who have their PM's disabled. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_"Well Harry we know how the Prophet has been going at you recently and we just wanted to let you know that we appreciate you. You are such an amazing person Harry, dealing with everything you have had to go through and your still the way you are. You are one of the most caring, considerate, generous, thoughtful people I know. You could have easily turned out to be like the Death Eaters but you didn't. You didn't let your hate of someone control your life, not like they did theirs. You are such a wonderful person and I guess the machine just decided that you needed to hear that from your friends." Hermione said with a tearful smile, pulling Harry into another hug and laughing lightly when they were soon joined by Ginny and Luna. The weight was too much and they all ended up a laughing pile of limbs on the floor. As they were disentangling themselves the machine started up again._

_"Give it up for Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, singing 'Eyes Open' dedicated to Mr. Potter. Our next singer of the night is Miss Parvarti Patil! Come on up to the platform."_

Chapter 20: Truly, Madly, Deeply

George laughed as he hugged Parvarti to his side. "Looks like we get to hear your lovely singing voice now baby." He said as his future wife smacked his chest and laughed.

"You know that my voice isn't that great George." She said blushing slightly as she looked up at him.

"You know I love your voice, and your singing voice is fine. Now get up on that platform and sing." He said smacking her butt and pushing her towards the platform. Parvarti laughed and gave him a kiss before climbing onto the platform and grabbing the mic before shooting George a big grin.

"Put your hands together for Miss Parvarti Patil singing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', dedicated to Mr. George Weasley!" Parvarti smiled and blew George a kiss before opening her mouth to sing.

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, doo..**_

_**I will be strong**_  
_**I will be faithful**_  
_**'Cause I am counting on a new beginning**_  
_**A reason for living**_  
_**A deeper meaning yeah**_

Harry smiled over at Draco, "Man, she can sure sing can't she. I didn't know that she had a singing voice like that." Draco nodded his head in response and smiled at his boyfriend. He reached over and hugged him to his side, and planted a kiss on his temple.

"Yeah, but your a much better singer Harry. Your voice sent shivers up my spine when you got up there and sang. And your eyes, I can get lost in them so easily. It feels like nothing else matters when I look into your eyes. Plus you have a smile that can light up the whole room."

Harry blushed and smacked Draco on the arm. "Quit being mushy Draco. You don't have to sprout all that crap to keep me around. I already love you so you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying Harry. I'm really not, I love you everything about you. From the funny way you crinkle your nose when your annoyed to the way you laugh, even if you think its dorky. I love every litte piece of you whether you like it about yourself or not. I would never lie to you about that. Why would I lie to you about that. I love you Harry never forget that." Draco said pulling him close and kissing him deeply as Parvarti continued to sing.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I wanna lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**_  
_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**_  
_**That'll make you wanna cry**_  
_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_  
_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection**_  
_**Of the highest power and lonely hour**_  
_**The tears devour you**_

George stared up at his fiance with love shining in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky. After Fred had died he didn't think he could feel whole again. He had lost his twin brother, his best friend, and he had felt like there was a huge hole in his heart that would never heal. Until the day that Parvarti had walked into his shop in Hogsmede. That was the day that started it all, he had asked her to meet him for lunch and she had agreed. They had a great afternoon together and everyday since then. She had always managed to sneak out of school to come see him or he would sneak into school to see her, with the help of the Maurauders map. He felt bad that it was going to start problems with his family. She had told him about the arranged marriage her parents were planning for her and her sister, and she had told him how much she despised the guy she was suppose to marry. He just couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be the one to win her heart over, she was his and as soon as they got married nobody could come between them anymore. He planned on getting married as soon as possible, hopefully before she was showing too much with the baby. He looked back up at Parvarti with a huge grin on his face listening to her sing her feelings to him.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby?**_  
_**Don't have to close your eyes**_  
_**'cause it's standing right before you**_  
_**All that you need will surely come**_

_**I'll be your dream**_  
_**I'll be your wish**_  
_**I'll be your fantasy**_  
_**I'll be your hope**_  
_**I'll be your love**_  
_**Be everything that you need**_  
_**I love you more with every breath**_  
_**Truly, madly, deeply, doo..**_

Padma glared up at her sister in anger. She couldn't believe that her sister would do something like this to her and their parents. Their parents had been arranging this marriage since they were 11 years old. And the Mirisette brothers were great, they really were, no matter what her sister thought about them. She could see herself marrying Joshua, and Paravarti was suppose to marry John. They were going to have a big double wedding and then they were going to go on a joint honeymoon, buy houses next door to each other, get pregnant at the same time, and have a set of twins a piece that could grow up together. Thats how they had always dreamed their life would be like. Now her sister was going to marry George and have a baby with him and work in a joke shop. She didn't care about their dreams and apparently she didn't care about her. She wiped a single tear out of the corner of her eye, stood up still glaring at her sister, and slipped out the portrait hole to go send an owl to her parents to let them know what their favorite daughter had been up to this year.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I wanna lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I want to lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**(I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I want to lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me)**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

Parvarti jumped off the platform and ran into George's arms. He wrapped her in a tight hug grinning down at her. "I love you baby, you have made me the happiest man in the world by saying you'll stay with me forever. I couldn't be happier than I am now."

She grinned up at him, "I love you too George. And I'm the lucky one not you. If it hadn't been for you I would have got stuck marrying that douchebag that my parents wanted me to marry. So I'm the lucky one." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, ignoring everyone that was cat-calling and whistling around them. Their kiss got more and more intense until the machine decided to interupt again.

"That was Miss Parvarti Patil singing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' dedicated to Mr. George Weasley. Give it up for Miss Patil!" The machine exclaimed as everyone lauged at the soon to be newlyweds who finally pulled away from each other. "Our next singer of the night is Mr. Draco Malfoy! Please come up to the platform."

A/N: Awww cute huh? Anyways yay more Drarry fluff next chapter lol! There is only about 5 song chapters left then 3 more chapters that are not song chapters. So the story is almost done :(. But I'm going to be writing a sequel to this one that revolves around Draco , Harry and their kids! So yay! But it may be a while before that story gets started, I have a few more I wanna post first. Sorry for the long AN but please review and let me know how you like it. Your guys reviews make my day!


	22. Just The Way You Are

A/N: Characters don't belong to me :( No matter how much I wish that they did.) The song belongs to Bruno Mars. I changed the words a little bit, nothing major just changing the sex of the song lol. That way it sounds like Draco is actually singing it to Harry instead of some girl, plus he's Draco so he can do whatever he wants to to any song he wants to lol.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been down sick and didn't have the energy to write this chapter! But here it is for you now!

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Parvarti jumped off the platform and ran into George's arms. He wrapped her in a tight hug grinning down at her. "I love you baby, you have made me the happiest man in the world by saying you'll stay with me forever. I couldn't be happier than I am now."_

_She grinned up at him, "I love you too George. And I'm the lucky one not you. If it hadn't been for you I would have got stuck marrying that douchebag that my parents wanted me to marry. So I'm the lucky one." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, ignoring everyone that was cat-calling and whistling around them. Their kiss got more and more intense until the machine decided to interupt again._

_"That was Miss Parvarti Patil singing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' dedicated to Mr. George Weasley. Give it up for Miss Patil!" The machine exclaimed as everyone lauged at the soon to be newlyweds who finally pulled away from each other. "Our next singer of the night is Mr. Draco Malfoy! Please come up to the platform."_

Chapter 21: Just The Way You Are

Harry smiled over at his boyfriend and gave him a deep lingering kiss before smacking his ass and shoving him towards the platform. Draco laughed and turned to look at Harry over his shoulder, giving him a wink before climbing the couple of stairs up to the platform. He grabbed the mic and turned to face everybody with an arrogant smirk on his face. He pushed the button and waited for the machine to start up again. Looking out he locked eyes with Harry and grinned at him while he listened to the machine start up.

"Give it up for Mr. Draco Malfoy singing 'Just The Way You Are' dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter!" Harry grinned up at his boyfriend and blushed. Draco's eyes had darkened as he stared at him and he could feel the lust rolling off of Draco. He couldn't help but warm under his gaze when he looked at him like that. Harry grinned at him one last time and glanced over at his other friends just to see them grinning at him. Harry heard the music start and turned to face the platform again, him and Draco locked eyes again as he began to sing.

_**Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me**_  
_**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see**_  
_**But every time he asks me do I look ok, I say**_

Harry grinned over at Ginny and Ron, he couldn't help it. Hearing Draco sing him a song like this made his heart swell. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for him. He didn't know that Draco could be so sweet, it was a side of him that Harry had never seen before and he really liked it. He figured that Draco would be the kind of boyfriend that didn't really want to express his feelings a lot, or who would like to show affection in public. He just figured that Draco would be like every other Slytherin guy he knew. It made him so happy to know that Draco was not as cold and calculating as he seemed. He grinned up at his boyfriend and waited for the song to continue._**  
**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**_

_**His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me**_  
_**His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
_**He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day**_

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**_  
_**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**_  
_**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok**_  
_**You know I'll say**_

Draco could see the happiness and love shining in Harry's eyes as he belted his heart out on the mic. He didn't know that Harry could look that happy, he had never seen Harry look that happy before in the 7 years that he had known him. It made him feel special to know that he was the one who could put that smile on Harry's face. He had never been so happy in his life. He shocked himself with how easy it was to display his feelings and show Harry affection. His family was not one to show affection freely. He could count on one hand how many times his mother or father had hugged him or kissed him. His father believed that Malfoy's weren't suppose to show any kind of emotion and it felt good to know that he could share his emotions with Harry without fear of being ridiculed for it. He locked eyes with Harry and hoped that Harry could see the depth of his emotions as he continued to sing to him.

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

Draco finished the last note and sat the mic down. He looked around and could see everyone smiling up at him in amusement. He grinned back and jumped down off the platform, slowly making his way over to where his boyfriend was standing. Harry watching him approaching with lust filled eyes. Draco grinned as he reached Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. "I love you Harry, more than you could ever know. You have no idea how long I have waited to find someone who I could truly be myself with. Who could understand me for my good and my bad sides. I never dreamed that you would be the one that I would want to spend my life with. I always thought that I would get stuck spending my life with someone who my parents thought were perfect for me, not someone who I thought was perfect, who I could actually love. And I do love you Harry, so much. I'm so happy that you chose to be with me too, that you are allowing me to share your life and allowing me to share my life with you, so that we can build a life together. I love you Harry Potter!" Draco finished smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Harry grinned up at him with tears in his eyes. "I love you too Draco, so much. I can't wait to start our future together. I can't wait to go out and see the jealous looks on everyones faces just because I was able to get you for my boyfriend. I can't wait to be able to move in together and make a home for ourselves. I can't wait til I'm able to call you my husband and til were able to adopt some kids and give them the childhood that I always dreamed of. Your everything I always wanted and everything I neve knew I needed. There is nobody that is more perfect for me than you, there is nobody that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you Draco Malfoy, and nothing will ever change that." He replied grabbing Draco and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Harry wrapped him arms around his neck pulling him closer to him, while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his body so that there was no space between them. They quickly lost themselves in each other as everyone else looked on and smiled at the unexpected couple. Nobody could deny that they were perfect for each other. Harry was fun enough to pull the stick out of Draco's ass and make him enjoy life, and Draco was down to earth enough to keep Harry from doing anything too crazy or dangerous. Draco would be able to bring Harry back down to earth when his head got too far into his dreams. And Harry would be able to make Draco relax and enjoy what life has to offer, he would be able to make Draco drop the famous Malfoy mask. There was no one else who woulld be able to do that. Harry and Draco were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear all the clapping and catcalling from their friends around them. They didn't notice anything or anyone in the room except for each other. They were finally interupted when the machine started up again.

"Give it up one more time for Draco Malfoy singing 'Just The Way You Are' dedicated to Harry Potter! Now our next singer of the evening is a duet. Please come up to the platform Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley!"

A/N: Hope you liked the Drarry fluff in the chapter! Review and let me know what you thought about it.


	23. From This Moment On

A/N: Characters don't belong to me :( No matter how much I wish that they did.) The song belongs to Shinia Twain and Bryan White.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry grinned up at him with tears in his eyes. "I love you too Draco, so much. I can't wait to start our future together. I can't wait to go out and see the jealous looks on everyones faces just because I was able to get you for my boyfriend. I can't wait to be able to move in together and make a home for ourselves. I can't wait til I'm able to call you my husband and til were able to adopt some kids and give them the childhood that I always dreamed of. Your everything I always wanted and everything I neve knew I needed. There is nobody that is more perfect for me than you, there is nobody that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you Draco Malfoy, and nothing will ever change that." He replied grabbing Draco and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Harry wrapped him arms around his neck pulling him closer to him, while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to his body so that there was no space between them. They quickly lost themselves in each other as everyone else looked on and smiled at the unexpected couple. Nobody could deny that they were perfect for each other. Harry was fun enough to pull the stick out of Draco's ass and make him enjoy life, and Draco was down to earth enough to keep Harry from doing anything too crazy or dangerous. Draco would be able to bring Harry back down to earth when his head got too far into his dreams. And Harry would be able to make Draco relax and enjoy what life has to offer, he would be able to make Draco drop the famous Malfoy mask. There was no one else who woulld be able to do that. Harry and Draco were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear all the clapping and catcalling from their friends around them. They didn't notice anything or anyone in the room except for each other. They were finally interupted when the machine started up again._

_"Give it up one more time for Draco Malfoy singing 'Just The Way You Are' dedicated to Harry Potter! Now our next singer of the evening is a duet. Please come up to the platform Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley!"_

Chapter 22: From This Moment

Dean and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Then linking hands they walked up to the platform together and each grabbed a mic, turning to face each other Dean pushed the button and waited for the music to start up.

"Put your hands together for Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas singing 'From This Moment On' dedicated to each other!" The machine sang out as the music began to play. Dean and Ginny turned to face each other still holding hands and started to sing.

_**(A/N: (D)=Dean Sings, (G)=Ginny sings, (B)=Both sing)**_

_**(G)(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything  
and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and  
sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my  
heart.)  
**_

Draco looked over to Harry, and watched as he smiled at his friends on the platform. He looked so happy in that moment and it filled Draco's heart with joy to know that he helped put that look on his face. Pulling Harry close to his chest he leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Harry, love, would you please honor me with this dance?" He whispered in a sweet voice.

Harry turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend and smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask." He turned around and grabbed Draco's hand in his pulling him close as they began to sway to the music as Dean and Ginny started to sing again.

_**(G)From this moment life has begun  
(D)From this moment you are the one  
(G)Right beside you  
(B)is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

_**(D)From this moment I have been blessed**_  
_**(G)I live only for your happiness**_  
_**(D)And for your love (B)I'd give my last breath**_  
_**From this moment on**_

Swaying slightly where they stood, Harry and Draco were so wrapped up in each other they barely noticed the music playing, let alone their friends around them. Harry looked up at Draco and laid his head on his broad shoulder. "I love you Draco."

Draco smiled down at Harry and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "I love you too Harry." Harry looked up at him and slowly leaned in to capture Draco's mouth in a kiss, blocking out the rest of the world as he tasted his boyfriends mouth. Deepening the kiss Draco pulled him closer to his body and wrapped his arms around his waist, both of them losing themselves in the sensation of the other lips and bodies.

_**(G)I give my hand to you with all my heart  
(D)Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
(B)You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you**_

_**(G)From this moment (B) as long as I live**_  
_**I will love you, I promise you this**_  
_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_  
_**From this moment on**_

Dean turned and stared into his girlfriends eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, his first love was still his only love and they were together once again. He couldn't have been happier and from the look on Ginny's face, she felt exactly the same as he did. She was smiling over at him with tears in her eyes as she sang and he knew in that moment that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine ever being with another person again.

_**(G)You're the reason I believe in love  
(D)And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
(B)All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**_

_**(B)From this moment as long as I live**_  
_**I will love you, I promise you this**_  
_**From this moment**_  
_**I will love you as long as I live**_  
_**From this moment on**_

Ginny and Dean sat their mics down and wrapped thier arms around each other laughing. Ginny looked up at Dean and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you Dean." She said simply, smiling sweetly at him.

"I love you too Gin. I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise I will do whatever I have to do to keep you happy and to give you everything you could ever want. Tommorrow morining I will start looking for a good paying job so I can buy you the engagement ring you deserve, and give you the wedding you deserve to have. I will spend the rest of my life making your dreams come true. I swear that one day soon I will ask you to be my wife and spend the rest of our lives together." He dropped down to one knee while Ginny looked on with her hands over her mouth. "I'm not proposing just yet Gin, I won't do that until I have a ring. But please promise me that when I do ask for your hand you'll tell me yes. I will do whatever I have to do to convince you to spend the rest of your life with me. I don't think that I could live without you anymore Gin. This last year has been absolute hell and I never want to go through that again. Please do me the honor of being with me unti I can afford to give you the life you deserve." Ginny smiled down at him and pulled him to his feet.

Ginny grinned up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't need all that Dean. All I need to be happy is to have you by my side every night when I go to sleep. All I need is to know that I'm loved by you and I'll be happy. I don't need a fancy ring, or a fancy wedding or anything like that. I just need you. I don't need you working such long hours that I never see you just to give me more money. I've never had a lot of money and that's always been fine with me, as long as I have lots of love I don't need much else. And you don't have to convince me to spend the rest of my life with you, I will willingly do that. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, and you do give me the life I deserve just by loving me the way that you do." She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

Harry pulled away from Draco and watched what was going on up on the platform. "Aren't they just so cute together Draco? I'm glad that Ginny was able to find someone that she loves so much and who loves her just as much. I'm glad they are happy together again. I hate to see anybody that I care about unhappy and thats all anyone has been this year is unhappy. I'm glad that everyone is finally getting a dose of happiness that they deserve. I love you Draco and I'm glad that I was finally able to find my happiness with you."

Draco looked down and smiled, "Yeah I'm glad they finally found each other again. They deserve the happiness they found, as do us and all of our other friends. I want everyone to be as happy and in love as I am when I'm with you. I love you too Harry, so much and I'm glad that we found our happiness together too. I couldn't imagine being this happy wit anybody else. It's just hard to believe that after 7 years of hostility we found this kind of love and happiness together." Draco said with a laugh, tuning to look at the platform. "And I'm glad that Dean and Ginny are so in love, but they need to get off the platform so we can continue on with the game!"

Laughing Harry pulled him up to the platform and smacked Dean on the leg. "Come on you two give someone else a turn!" Harry hollered at them laughing as they pulled apart flushed and out of breath.

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said as her and Dean climbed off the platform and wrapped their arms around each other again. They looked up at the platform and waited for the machine to start up again.

"Give it up for the lovebirds singing 'From This Moment On'! Next up is yet another duet, please put your hands together for George Weasley and Parvarti Patil!" The machine belted out as Dean and Ginny laughed at each other with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Aww how cute! How cute were Harry and Draco in this chapter! I just had to make them dance together it was too perfect to pass up lol! Anyways please review and I will give you a giant cookie!


	24. Love Will Find A Way

A/N: Characters do not belong to me, only the plot and the wild circumstances. Song belongs to The Lion King 2 Soundtrack.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry pulled away from Draco and watched what was going on up on the platform. "Aren't they just so cute together Draco? I'm glad that Ginny was able to find someone that she loves so much and who loves her just as much. I'm glad they are happy together again. I hate to see anybody that I care about unhappy and thats all anyone has been this year is unhappy. I'm glad that everyone is finally getting a dose of happiness that they deserve. I love you Draco and I'm glad that I was finally able to find my happiness with you."_

_Draco looked down and smiled, "Yeah I'm glad they finally found each other again. They deserve the happiness they found, as do us and all of our other friends. I want everyone to be as happy and in love as I am when I'm with you. I love you too Harry, so much and I'm glad that we found our happiness together too. I couldn't imagine being this happy wit anybody else. It's just hard to believe that after 7 years of hostility we found this kind of love and happiness together." Draco said with a laugh, tuning to look at the platform. "And I'm glad that Dean and Ginny are so in love, but they need to get off the platform so we can continue on with the game!"_

_Laughing Harry pulled him up to the platform and smacked Dean on the leg. "Come on you two give someone else a turn!" Harry hollered at them laughing as they pulled apart flushed and out of breath._

_"Sorry Harry," Ginny said as her and Dean climbed off the platform and wrapped their arms around each other again. They looked up at the platform and waited for the machine to start up again._

_"Give it up for the lovebirds singing 'From This Moment On'! Next up is yet another duet, please put your hands together for George Weasley and Parvarti Patil!" The machine belted out as Dean and Ginny laughed at each other with smiles on their faces._

Chapter 23: Love Will Find A Way

Parvarti and George smiled at each other and made their way up to the platform, but just as they were about to grab their mics, the portrait hole swung open and in the doorway stood Padma, and the twins parents. Mr. and Ms. Patil glared up at their daughter and her apparent new beua.

"PARVARTI EUGENIA PATIL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Her mother shrieked up at her as her sister looked at her with a smug grin.

Parvarti paled and looked over to George. "I'm sorry Mum, but me and George are in love and we are going to get married. As soon as we can get everything set up we will have the ceremony, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. I'm an adult now Mum and I will choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with, not you!" Parvarti yelled back, glaring at her parents and her sister.

Mr. Patil stepped forward. "Parvarti dear, you know how your sister was set on marrying that Mirisette boy and he's not going to marry her unless you marry his brother. They want you two together or not at all and you know how hard we worked to arrange this marriage."

Parvarti sighed and looked at her sister, "I'm sorry Padma, but I'm not going to give up my happiness for yours. If he really loved you he would marry you regardless of wether or not I was marrying John. Plus you know John wouldn't want me now, not in my condition."

Her parents shot each other a concerned look, "What condition might that be Parvarti?"

Parvarti grinned at her parents and smiled over at George grabbing his hand, "I'm pregnant Mum. Me and George are having a baby!" She exclaimed watching as her parents eyes widened to comical proportions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HAVING A BABY? HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY ENGAGED PARVARTI! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO TELL THE MERISSETTE'S THAT YOUR KNOCKED UP BY ANOTHER MAN? HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

George grinned at Ms. Patil, "Well Mam when two people love each other like me and Parvarti do, and they want to show that love for one another, they..."

"You know that's not what I meant. How did you two manage to find a way to be together when she was at school." Ms. Patil broke in, crossing her arms and glaring at George.

"Well Mum, there are all kinds of secret paths from the school into Hogsmede, George showed them to me so that we could still see each other and beings George owns a shop in Hogsmede there wasn't a problem seeing each other almost every day." Parvarti said with a smile directed at her fiance. "And I don't care what you say I'm marrying George whether you like it or not. I'm in love with him, and he loves me and nothing is going to come between us. We're going to find a house to live in tommorrow so I'll just send for my things when we get settled in, until then I have enough in my school trunk to get me by." Parvarti blurted out just before the machine started up again.

"Put your hands together for Parvarti and George singing 'Love Will Find A Way', dedicated to one another!" The machine called out at the music started to play and Parvarti and George smiled at each other and grabbed their mics, ignoring the glares from her family.

_**(P)  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

Parvarti turned to look at her parents, with love and determination shining in her young eyes. She was determined to make them realize that they couldn't keep her and George apart, they were meant to be together. And if it meant that she could never see her family again, then she would accept that. She had a new family with George and the Weasley's anyway, but she really hoped her parents would see how much he meant to her and accept that she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions about her life.

_**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave, or strong, or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**_

_**I know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

She turned to face George, grabbing his free hand in hers and squeezing lightly. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life, she wouldn't face not having him in her life. She glanced at her dad and mum, seeing the love for their daughter shining in their eyes, but also dissaproval. She hoped she could change their mind because if faced with a choice between them and George and their baby she would pick George and her new future with him

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

_**(G)  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

George smiled over at his fiance, loving how the pregnancy made her face glow. He could see the love shining in her eyes and it warmed him to his toes to know that that specific look was just for him. He didn't give a damn what her parents said, he would not let her walk out of his life. She had been the one to show him what it was to live again after the war had taken so much from him. She had been the one to save him from himself, from his lonely nights of drinking himself into a stouper to forget the pain. She was his angel, and he would not let her go.

_**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

They both turned to face her parents, staring them down as the belted out the next line of the song.

_**(B)  
And if only they could feel it too  
The hapiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**_

_**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Parvarti sat her mic down and stared at her parents with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mum, Dad, but if you don't give me your blessing I don't care. I will marry George anyway and start my new life, and its up to you whether or not you want to be a part of it or not."

Mr. Patil glared up at George, "You see what you've done boy, you've torn this family apart."

George glared right back at him, "No sir, you guys have torn your family apart. You were the one who wanted to force Parvarti into a loveless marriage and misery filled life. I never intened to fall in love with your daughter, I barely knew who she was the first time I saw her those many months ago. Your daughter saved me from myself and my demons that were haunting me every night. I used to drink myself stupid every night just to make the pain go away, and I would pass out wherever I was whether it was my flat or in the pub. The night me and Parvarti met she found me passed out in a gutter, nearly frozen to death and she took me home and saved my life. She is my angel, my savior, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else take her away from me. I need her or my life might as well be over, thats where I was headed before she stepped into my life and that's where I'll be headed again if she walks out of it." George exclaimed, breathing deeply and glaring at Parvarti's dad.

Mr. Patil opened him mouth to reply but his wife stopped him. With a tender look up at her daughter she asked just one question. "Are you sure this is what you want Parvarti?"

Parvarti gave her a teary smile, "Yes Mum. George is all I will ever want."

Ms. Patil smiled at her daughter, "Then you have my blessing to marry this young man. I can tell how deeply he loves you and I know he will give you the life you deserve, the life we were trying to take away from you." Parvarti grinned and ran off the platform to throw her arms around her Mum as the machine started up again.

"Give it up one more time for George and Parvarti! Now onto our last duet of the evening please come to the stage Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

A/N: Sorry no Drarry action in this chapter but next chapter will have some fun Drarry fluff so don't kill me! Wow only 5 chapters left after this! I can't believe the story is almost over :(. But I've already started on my ideas for the sequel to it so that makes it better :)! Please review And let me know what you think!


	25. Marry You

A/N: Characters do not belong to me, only the plot and the wild circumstances. Song belongs to Bruno Mars. Its not originally a duet but I made it into one.

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_George glared right back at him, "No sir, you guys have torn your family apart. You were the one who wanted to force Parvarti into a loveless marriage and misery filled life. I never intened to fall in love with your daughter, I barely knew who she was the first time I saw her those many months ago. Your daughter saved me from myself and my demons that were haunting me every night. I used to drink myself stupid every night just to make the pain go away, and I would pass out wherever I was whether it was my flat or in the pub. The night me and Parvarti met she found me passed out in a gutter, nearly frozen to death and she took me home and saved my life. She is my angel, my savior, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else take her away from me. I need her or my life might as well be over, thats where I was headed before she stepped into my life and that's where I'll be headed again if she walks out of it." George exclaimed, breathing deeply and glaring at Parvarti's dad. _

_Mr. Patil opened him mouth to reply but his wife stopped him. With a tender look up at her daughter she asked just one question. "Are you sure this is what you want Parvarti?"_

_Parvarti gave her a teary smile, "Yes Mum. George is all I will ever want."_

_Ms. Patil smiled at her daughter, "Then you have my blessing to marry this young man. I can tell how deeply he loves you and I know he will give you the life you deserve, the life we were trying to take away from you." Parvarti grinned and ran off the platform to throw her arms around her Mum as the machine started up again._

_"Give it up one more time for George and Parvarti! Now onto our last duet of the evening please come to the stage Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"_

Chapter 24: Marry You

Parvarti turned to her parents, "Beings its so late why don't you guys just stay here tonight? You can get to know George better and we can talk about all of our plans with you. Plus you will get to watch the rest of the game."

Ms. Patil smiled at her daughter, "We would love to honey."

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, then grabbing one anothers hand they ran up to the platform and grabbed their respective microphones and waited for the music to start laughed up at them, "Slow down you two! How excited can you be to sing a song to each other?"

Draco smiled at his friend, "When you find your love one day you will know how exciting every moment together can feel." He said with a serious expression on his face, before turning and flashing Harry a smile.

Blaise risked a glane over at Hermione, he had already found his love but he had lost her so now he had to learn how to move on without her. He hoped he could find happiness like Harry and Draco had someday. Hermione ignored the eyes looking at her from behind her and smiled up at her best friend and his boyfriend shaking her head. She couldn't believe how happy they looked together, and how perfect they were for each other. Harry grinned back at her a winked as the machine started up again.

"Put your hands together for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter singing 'Marry You', dedicated to one another! Lets hear it for the happy couple!" Everyone laughed and whistled as the music began to play.

_**(D)=Draco Sings, (H)=Harry Sings, (B)= Both Sing**_

_**(D)  
It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(H)**_  
_**Is it the look in your eyes**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares, baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

Harry turned and smiled at Draco, giving him a playful wink. Draco grinned back and grabbed Harry's hand pulling it to his face and laying a soft kiss on the back of it, loving the way that Harry blushed when he did it. He loved watching Harry's face flush with pleasure from the little things he did, it made him feel like he was truly loved for the first time in his entire life. His parents were not affectionate people, and up until now he had never been one for PDA or for affectionate carresses and touches. Harry had changed him, Harry made him want to be a better man, not just for Harry but for himself too. Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a lingering kiss on his cheek as he started to sing again.

_**(D)  
Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on boy**_

_**(H)**_  
_**Who cares if we're trashed**_  
_**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**_  
_**Shots of patron**_  
_**And it's on, boy**_

George laughed up at the couple on the stage. They looked so happy and in love, and the feeling was infectious. Everyone in the room was smiling up at them with amused looks on their faces, even Mr. and Mrs. Patil, although their eyes would shoot over to where their daughter was laying between his legs with her head on his chest watching the show. He hoped he could win over her parents and make them like him. He knew how important family was to his fiance, and even if she did disown them, she wouldn't be happy with them gone.

_**(B)  
Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**(D)**_  
_**'Cause it's a beautiful night**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_  
_**Hey baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(H)**_  
_**Is it the look in your eyes**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares, baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(D)**_  
_**I'll go get a ring**_  
_**Let the choir bells sing like**_  
_**Ooh, so what ya wanna do?**_  
_**Let's just run, boy**_

_**(H)**_  
_**If we wake up and you**_  
_**Wanna break up, that's cool**_  
_**No, I won't blame you**_  
_**It was fun, boy**_

_**(B)**_  
_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**_  
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_  
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

Harry and Draco both glanced at each other and jumped off the platform running around the room while they sang, making their friends sing with them. They were having so much fun doing this and Draco was glad that his mom had got him this game, if she hadn't then him and Harry may have never got the chance to be together like this. And now that he had him in his arms he was never letting him go. He looked over to Harry and laughed as Harry made Blaise dance the tango with him while they both started singing.

_**(B)  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(B)**_  
_**Is it the look in your eyes**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares, baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(D)**_  
_**Just say I do**_  
_**Tell me right now, baby**_  
_**Tell me right now, baby, baby**_

_**(H)**_  
_**Just say I do**_  
_**Tell me right now, baby**_  
_**Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh**_

_**(D)**_  
_**It's a beautiful night**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_  
_**Hey baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(H)**_  
_**Is it the look in your eyes**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice**_  
_**Who cares, baby**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**(B)  
I think I wanna marry you**_

Harry and Draco laughed and collapsed on a couch with Harry in Draco's lap, and sent the mics back to the platform with their wands. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to his chest and just inhaled his scent. He couldn't remember being as happy as he was right now. "Harry?" he whispered softly in his ear, waiting til the brunette turned to look at him. "Tomorrow when we leave the castle, will you go back to Malfoy Manor with me and stay there with me? I can't bear the thought of us going to two seperate houses when we leave here. I want you with me at all times."

Harry looked at him with wide blinking eyes, "You want me to go home with you? Are you sure your parents will be ok with that, I mean does your father still hate me."

Draco laughed at him, "Harry, my parents don't live there anymore, they took off to one of our family villas in Spain soon after they were cleared in court. They left the house to me and me alone, they don't plan on coming back here any time soon. So they wouldn't even have to know that you are there if you don't want them to. Please say you'll come with me?"

Harry laughed at the cute look that Draco was giving him, "Ok Draco. I will go with you. Grimuald Place isn't ready to move into yet anyways, it still needs a lot of work done to it before I can actually live there. So yes I will come back to Malfoy Manor with you Draco." He leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, not stopping until the machine started up again.

"Give it up for Harry and Draco singing 'Marry You', now onto our last song of the night, can everybody please come up to the platform!" The machine cried out as more microphones appeared on the platform.

A/N: Cute huh? LOL I just love this song so I had to use it and it seemed like the fun kind of song that Harry would want to sing! Anyways the next chapter is the last song chapter then three more chapters after that and its all done :( So review and let me know what you think!


	26. Graduation Friends Forever

\A/N: Characters are not mine :( and the song belongs to Vitamin C

A/N: Playlist URL: http:/www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLB890C3A82B1976A9

_Previously On Kareoke Confessions_

_Harry looked at him with wide blinking eyes, "You want me to go home with you? Are you sure your parents will be ok with that, I mean does your father still hate me."_

_Draco laughed at him, "Harry, my parents don't live there anymore, they took off to one of our family villas in Spain soon after they were cleared in court. They left the house to me and me alone, they don't plan on coming back here any time soon. So they wouldn't even have to know that you are there if you don't want them to. Please say you'll come with me?"_

_Harry laughed at the cute look that Draco was giving him, "Ok Draco. I will go with you. Grimuald Place isn't ready to move into yet anyways, it still needs a lot of work done to it before I can actually live there. So yes I will come back to Malfoy Manor with you Draco." He leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, not stopping until the machine started up again._

_"Give it up for Harry and Draco singing 'Marry You', now onto our last song of the night, can everybody please come up to the platform!" The machine cried out as more microphones appeared on the platform._

Chapter 25: Graduation Day

Everyone glanced at each other and smiled, running to the platform, eager to see what kind of song the machine wanted them all to sing. They all grabbed their mics and waited for the machine to kick on. "Put your hands together for each and every one of you graduates singing 'Graduation'!" The machine cried out as the songs started to play. Everyone looked to the screen to see who had to sing first. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other and walked forward a little bit, wrapping their arms around each others shoulders as they started to sing.

_**(Hermione and Ginny sing)  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thi iing things will always be the same  
**_

Harry and Ron stepped forward to sing the next verse, standing next to Hermione and Ginny and wrapping their arms around the girl's waist. They smiled gently and glanced back at everyone else as they sang, Harry with tears in his eyes and Ron with a mournful expression on his face.

_**(Harry and Ron sing)  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
**_

Parvarti and George stepped forward to join the other four in the front of the platform and sang out together, with George hugging Parvarti close to his side, smiling down gently at her sad face.

_**(Parvarti and George sing)  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon**_

Dean and Neville grinned at each other and jumped forward next to Ron and Harry belting their lines out at the top of their lungs, and completely off key. Everyone chuckled as they sang the verse that had been designated for them.

_**(Dean and Neville sing)  
And there was me and you, and then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
**_

Everyone joined in a long line, joining hands and swaying back and forth smiling at each other, or giving each other small hugs as they belted out the chorus for all their friends surrounding them.

_**(All sing)  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever**_

Blaise and Draco glanced at each other before Draco hugged Harry to his side, smiling over at his best friend and his new friends singing the next verse.

_**(Blaise and Draco Sing)  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
**_

Luna looked up to see her name next on the board along with Lavender, and she gabbed the other girls hand and pulled her to the front of the platform with the other graduates. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze she smiled at her and they both began to sing.

_**(Luna and Lavender sings)  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
**_

Everyone joined hands again as they started to sing. Down the line you could see the guys smiling sadly at each other and some of the girls wiping stray tears from their eyes. None of them were ready to say goodbye to each other yet. They couldn't believe that it was their last night in this castle together as a class. Tomorrow they would all go their seperate ways and probably wouldn't see each other as much as they should.

_**(All sing)  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever**_

_**La, la, la, la,la,la,la,la,la,la**_  
_**La,la,la,la,la,la**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**La, la, la**_  
_**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la**_  
_**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la**_  
_**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la**_  
_**We sill still be friends forever**_

The girls all stepped forward away from the guys as the next verse appeared on the screen. They wrapped their arms around each other and with tears in their eyes looked to the guys and sang.

_**(All girls sing)  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
**_

The boys stepped forward to join the girls, wrapping their arms around them to give them comfort, letting tears soak their shirts when the girls couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They all smiled at each other and sang the next verse.

_**(All boys sing)  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
**_

Staying as they were, with their arms wrapped around each other, standing in a huddled group, everyone with tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces, they sang the final chorus of the night.

_**(All sing)  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be friends forever**_

_**As we go on, we remember**_  
_**All the times we had together**_  
_**And as our lives change, come whatever**_  
_**We will still be friends forever**_

_**As we go on, we remember**_  
_**All the times we had together**_  
_**And as our lives change, come whatever**_  
_**We will still be friends forever**_

As the music faded away, everyone looked sadly at one another, not quiet believing that their last night in Hogwarts was coming to an end. The girls all had tears streaming down their faces as they hugged one another and the machine started up again. "Great job everyone! That was our last song of the evening so I hope you all had a great time! Thanks everyone for an interesting and brilliant show! Goodnight!" The machine cried out before shutting itself off, the microphones and platform disappearing when it did.

Hermione smiled over at Draco, "That really is a brilliant machine Malfoy. We'll have to get it out again sometime when we can all get together again like this."

Luna turned to Hermione with sad eyes and tears falling down her face, "And when is that going to be Hermione. We are all headed off to different futures tomorrow, who knows when the next time we see each other will be. I'm not ready for this night to end, I don't want to go up to the dorms and go to sleep."

Harry came over and wrapped his arms around her, giving her some comfort. Then a brilliant idea struck him, "It doesn't have to end yet Luna. Come on everyone I have an idea." He grabbed Luna's hand and everyone followed him to the portrait hole, up the stairs, and to an abandoned corridor on the 7th floor. Everyone started smiling when they realized where they were headed to. Harry walked back and forth three times, and waited for the door to appear. They all filed in and glanced around at the couches and chairs on one side of the room, and the beds all lined up on the other side of the room for when any of them decided they wanted to go to sleep, if any of them got any sleep that night. "It's only 2 in the morning, so we still have 10 hours together til we have to get on that train and head our different ways. We might as well make the most of it!" Harry cried out smiling at all his friends.

"Yeah, and this way we don't have to leave until its time to go in the morning. We have bathrooms and food and anything we could want here. Let's make the most of the rest of our last night together in this castle" Hermione said running and jumping onto one of the beds, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Harry, hiting his square in the face. That was all the invitation anyone needed and soon they had a full on pillow fight going on until the room was covered in loose feathers and everyone collaped on the floor laughing.

" I haven't had that much fun in ages," Harry laughed out leaning against Draco's chest trying to catch his breath. Everyone agreed as they slowly got up from the floor and gathered together on the bed, much to their surprise all the beds combined into one, making a bed large enough that they could all lay on comforatably together. Everyone situated themselves around the bed, either sitting next to friends or sitting the the laps of their signifigant others. Parvarti climbed into Georges lap, trying to keep her eyes open, she knew she needed to rest for the baby, but she didn't want to miss this last chance to be together with her friends in this way. After everyone was situated and they had snacks and drinks appear before them to last them throughout the night they began to laugh and joke together, telling embarrasing stories, talking about their goals and dreams, and talking about the future and what it held for each of them. They stayed up all night talking and remembering the good times and the bad times they had all had together. Dreading when the morning light would hit and they would have to leave one anothers sides to head on to their own fates.

A/N: Aww how sad :(! This is pretty much how I spent the night of my high school graduation. except we were on like 5 beds that we pushed together to make one giant bed. It was one of my fondest high school memories so I had to include it in my fic! Now before I end this note I have some rec's for you guys, if you don't want to check them out go ahead and skp to the next chapter.

The first one is a story called Back For Good. Its a Sirius/Hermione fic. Its rated M for some lemony goodness. Here's the description. Hermione risks a part of her soul to bring Sirius **back** from the Veil. Will her sacrifice be for nothing? And what exactly has she given up, as Sirius finds himself amongst the living once more?

The next is a story called Sway. Its a Hermione/Draco fic with an unusual twist. Its also rated M for lemony goodness that starts early in the story. NEW SUMMARY: One common interest turns the end of summer into a hot and steamy love affair. Will it survive their seventh year. AU. DraHrm and RonHrm

The next is a series of fanfict stories. the first of which is Life Renovations Sometimes people are forced to make many changes in thier lives in order to a summer of torture with the Dursleys,Harry goes into a magical coma,where he decides many things that could very well change the Wizarding World forever. DM/HP SLASH. The next is Life Agendas SEQUEL to Life Renovations.I'm not good with summaries,so..Just read Life Renovations first or you will be completely lost. DM/HP,along with other pleted but Sequel on the way. It is a continuation of the Life Renovations story. The last story in the series is Life Crusades Sequel to Life Agendas. Harry, Draco and Co. head to the Ukatae realm where they plan to take back what is rightfully theirs. Nothing is ever easy, is it? But in the realm things are definitely never dull. Very AU and OC's within. This series of stories is awesome. I couldn't quit reading them they were that good. The author has come up with a very interesting and original story ideas.

This is the last song chapter and there are only two or three chapters left and this story will be complete! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	27. Goodbyes Are Not Forever

A/N: Characters are not mine! Just the crazy plot belongs to my insane mind! This is the second to last chapter of Kareoke Confessions, but there will be a sequel so never fear!

_Previously on Kareoke Confessions_

_"Yeah, and this way we don't have to leave until its time to go in the morning. We have bathrooms and food and anything we could want here. Let's make the most of the rest of our last night together in this castle" Hermione said running and jumping onto one of the beds, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Harry, hiting his square in the face. That was all the invitation anyone needed and soon they had a full on pillow fight going on until the room was covered in loose feathers and everyone collaped on the floor laughing._

_" I haven't had that much fun in ages," Harry laughed out leaning against Draco's chest trying to catch his breath. Everyone agreed as they slowly got up from the floor and gathered together on the bed, much to their surprise all the beds combined into one, making a bed large enough that they could all lay on comforatably together. Everyone situated themselves around the bed, either sitting next to friends or sitting the the laps of their signifigant others. Parvarti climbed into Georges lap, trying to keep her eyes open, she knew she needed to rest for the baby, but she didn't want to miss this last chance to be together with her friends in this way. After everyone was situated and they had snacks and drinks appear before them to last them throughout the night they began to laugh and joke together, telling embarrasing stories, talking about their goals and dreams, and talking about the future and what it held for each of them. They stayed up all night talking and remembering the good times and the bad times they had all had together. Dreading when the morning light would hit and they would have to leave one anothers sides to head on to their own fates._

Chapter 26: Goodbyes Are Not Forever

As the morning light shined through the windows in the Room of Requirement, Harry looked around at all of his friends gathered around. He was sitting between Draco's legs on the bed, leaning back against his chest and he could see Luna and Neville in a simialr position. George was laying down next to Parvarti, who was sound asleep, and Ginny was laying with her head in Deans lap, smiling softly as he played with her hair. Lavender and Hermione were talking together over by Blaise and Ron and they kept shooting the later looks over their shoulders. Everone was exhausted but nobody had wanted to waste any of the precious time they had left together. Harry sighed and smiled softly as he called out for Winky to bring them all some breakfast, so they could share one last meal together before they had to start the packing in order to head home.

The random conversations had come to a halt while everyone chowed down on their breakfast, none of them realizing how hungry they actually were until the food was set right in front of their faces. After they had all had their fill and Winky had come and taken the dishes away everyone looked around sadly at each other. Luna was the first one to speak up.

"I guess we all need to go finish our packing now don't we Harry?" She asked with big tear filled eyes as Harry nodded silently at her.

"But don't worry Luna we still have the train ride to Platform 9 3/4 to sit through together. And I'm sure this is not the last time any of us will see each other again. So come on lets get started on the packing and we can all meet in the entrance hall in 2 hours. Ok everyone!" He exclaimed sounding far more cheerful then he actually was. He really couldn't believe that his years here were over. This was one of the few places he could actually say felt like home to him and he hated the thought of leaving here the way he was. As everyone made their way out of the Room on Requirements and headed to their own dorm rooms to pack, Harry and Draco strolled leisurely through the halls, as both of them had finished their packing the day before.

They strolled out to the lake and sat down under one of the large trees surrounding it, staring up and watching the clouds rolling by. They were so relaxed and so engrossed with the sky that they had not heard the Headmistress approach behind them. She smiled when she saw the way the two young men were sitting, glad that after 7 years of hostility they were able to put all that behind them and be together in such a way. Breaking her grin, she cleared her throat loudly, startling both the boys as they turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, could you two please follow me. I need to have a word with the both of you before you leave here today." She asked polietly as both the boys stood to follow her to her office.

Draco turned to glance at Harry, "You don't think this has anything to do with the party last night do you?" He asked, casting a nervous glance at the Headmistress.

"I wouldn't see why it would, we are no longer students so the rules do not apply to us any longer. What if we failed our N.E.W.T.S! Hermione would kill me if that happened." Harry exclaimed his face turning white.

Not being able to take it any longer the Headmistress laughed at them. "Its nothing bad you two. I just need to talk to the two of you in private and it has to be done before you leave today so that you have time to think about what I'm going to tell you." McGonagall stated as the gargoyle moved out of their way and they made their way up to her office. "Please take a seat both of you. Would you like a licorice?" She asked pleasently, waiting for both the boys to take one before getting down to business.

"Now as you may know, your N.E.W.T results came in today and I wanted to hand deliever both of yours. You have both passed all your N.E. with flying colours! Congratulations!" She said as she handed them their results to look over while she continued to talk. "Now for the real reason I've called you here. As you probably know, our DADA and Potions teachers this year were only temporary until I could find a suitable replacement, so they will not be returning next year to teach. I know you are both young and you may not be ready to have a serious carreer yet, but I have to give you both the opportunity to think about this for a while before you make your final decision. Harry, Drac, I would like to offer you two the DADA and Potions teaching potitions respectivelly. I think you would both make excellent educators, especially after seeing you teach Dumbledore's Army 5th year Harry. I think you would make a wonderful DADA teacher. You have both passed the requiered N.E. to become Professors at Hogwarts. All you need to do is fill out the proper forms and send them to the Ministry before the new school year starts if you wish to take the position." She stated as she leaned back in her chair and studied the gobsmacked expressions on the both the mens faces.

Harry was the first to react, "Are you serious Professor! Of course I'll take the job, I can't imagine not living in this castle. Its the only home I know and I would love to benefit other people with the things I have learned in the past 7 years fighting Voldemort. You have got yourself a deal, what forms do I need to fill out."

McGonagall laughed at his exuberance and handed him a folder. "Everything you need to know is in there Mr. Potter. Just fill out the forms and owl them to the Ministry and if you get them in on time, then you will recieve an owl from me before the start of the year."

Draco smiled over at Harry, "Well if Harry is doing it then so am I. I can't leave him to fight off all the love sick students by himself now can I. I have to be there to protect my boyfriend from all these perverted teenagers." Draco said with a laughing, shooting Harry a teasing grin and accepting his folder from the Headmistress. After taking a few more pieces of licorice the couple made their way down to the entrance Hall, stopping just long enough to pick up their bags and levitate them in front of them. most of their friends were already gathered together waiting for the last of the group to arrive. As Hermione saw her friends come down the staircase she flung herself at them.

"I got my N.E.W.T results! And look I got 10 O's! Isn't that amazing Harry!" She cried, her face flushed from excitement.

"It's not amazing for you Hermione. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. I managed to score 3 O's and 2 E's on mine. Which is good enough for me. Draco got 7 O's on his of course, as if a Malfoy would score anything less." Harry said with a laugh as they stepped off the last stair and into their group of friends.

They all headed outside to grab carriages to carry them to the train, watching the castle fade in the distance behind them, most of them wondering when they would see it again. If they ever saw it again. Everyone chatted merrily on the way and grabbing their luggage they got onto the train, fighting to find compartments close to one another so they could leave the doors open and talk. Harry smiled around at all his friends loving that they had this last chance to be together like this before the real world came crashing down on them. He knew between real jobs, husbands and wifes, and kids that were to come their times together like this would be few and far between, and he was going to miss being able to goof off with all his friends whenever he wanted.

Before they knew it the train was pulling into the station and everyone glanced out to see their families waiting eagerly for them. As they grabbed their luggage and slowly made their way to the doors, they all stopped together to talk for a few more minutes before their families caught up with them. They saw Luna's father approaching from the distance and all leaned in to give her hugs and smiles as she stepped away. Looking over her shoulder, she called her farewell to them all "Why can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need more hellos." She turned her head and left with her father, leaving her friends chuckling behind her as she left.

"I can't believe its really over." Hermione cried with tears running down her face. "I can't believe that we won't all be together back here on this platform next year. I hate goodbyes, I hate them. They are so hard and so sad." She buried her face in Harry's shoulder sobbing as Blaise walked up next to them.

Placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, Blaise waited for her to look up to him before speaking. "Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. I'm sure we will all be together again before you know it." He leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before straighening and smiling at everyone. "But there is my mother so I must be off. I will see you all again soon I am sure." He called out waving to everyone over his shoulder as he walked away.

One after one everyone departed with their families, until only Harry and Draco remained on the platform staring around one last time before walking to the entrance. Before he walked through the archway, Harry turned around one last time and waved at platform, silently telling it farewell. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Goodbyes aren't forever you know."

Harry smiled up at him, "I know that Draco. Goodbyes are just an excuse so you can tell the same person hello in following days. Goodbyes are just temporary situations." He grabbed Draco's hand and together they made their way through the door towards their new life.

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter and it takes place in the future when everyone has children of their own. I have already started on the sequel which will still be about Draco and Harry and their children and it will be a little bit darker then Kareoke Confessions, you will see why in the next chapter. Here's the summary for it:

Can Love Change The Outcome?

Rated M for adult situations, violence, language

Pairings: Mainly HP/DM with references to other couples

Summary: Sequel to Kareoke Confessions. After an unexpected new student gets sorted at Hogwarts, DADA Professor Harry Malfoy and Potions Professor Draco Malfoy form a plan to keep this new persons future from turning out the way that they suspect it will. Whether to help the person, themselves, or their children is unclear but they just may learn a valuable lesson in life and love.


	28. 15 Years Later

A/N: Characters are not mine! But this entire chapter is my invention!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Moongirl12121 who has reviewed almost every chapter of this story in the past 3 days! You rock! This chapter will be the last chapter of Kareoke Confessions :( but I plan on starting the sequel to it soon hopefully I'm still planning out what is going to happen in the sequel! And a lot of you will want to kill me for the ending of this chapter but it had to be done, just a fair warning. Please don't throw any objects that would injure me! Sorry for the ridiculously long A/N, but now onto the last chapter of Kareoke Confessions! Enjoy!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story! You made it so much easier to write, knowing that someone was enjoying my writing that much! Thanks again!

EPILOUGE: 15 YEARS LATER

Hermione stood on Platform 9 3/4 for the first time since she had graduated from Hogwarts. It brought back so many memories from the good days. She smiled up at her husband and grabbed both of their daughters hands while he carried their little boy as they continued down the platform, looking for the others they were suppose to meet. Catching sight of a flash of red hair she pointed them out to her husband and made a beeline for them. She ran up to Ron and his beautiful wife and glanced around at the kids running around them. They had a total of 7 children now, he was trying to give his mum a run for his money. But thankfully most of the children were not cursed with the Weasley hair gene, they inherited their looks from their mum.

Ron had met his wife will vacationing in France with Bill and Fluer the summer after graduatiion. She was Fluers cousing and also part Veela so Ron couldn't help but fall in love with her. And surprisingly enough, she grew to love him too and they were married within a year of meeting each other, their first children, a set of twins, were born just 7 months afterwards.

"Ron, Versailliah! There you guys are, we've been looking for you." Hermione exclaimed giving her old friend and his wife both hugs. Ron looked up grinning at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"You try to keep track of this brood and see if you have time to look for anyone. Not only do we have our children but we have Bill and Fluer's 2 children because they didnt want to walk onto the platform with their parents, because their 'too old' for that." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"How old are Brittania and Silias now anyway?" Hermione questioned trying to catch the two standing around.

"Brittania is 14, shes going into her 4th year here, and Silias is 17, he's going into his final year. Its hard to believe that he's graduating when mine are just starting. I mean Rose and Hugo are both second years now, then Molly is starting this year. Arthur and Fred start next year, Remus starts the year after that, and Lila starts two years after that. By the time Lila is in school, Rose and Hugo will already be graduated!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione laughed at him, "Thats what you get for having so many children Ronald! I'm content with the three I have, they are enough of a handfull." She replied smiling at her son who was sleeping in his daddy's arms. Then she looked down to the two girls clutching onto her hands. They were identical twins, Faith and Rain, both headed towards their first year at Hogawarts. Then there was little Dylan who had just turned 5 a few months ago. She smiled up at her husband, knowing that he was wanting another baby soon. All of a sudden somebody came up behind her, grabbing her in a hug.

"Hermione! Blaise! There you are, Jason has been looking for his Uncle Boo-Boo everywhere!" Ginny yelled at them, quickly handing a fussing infant over to Blaise, who started rocking him immediately, making him quiet down. Turning around she grabbed a little boy by his robe as he tried to run away, "You get back here Harold, you have to stay here and watch Lyon get onto the train!" She admonished her middle child. Ginny and Dean also had 3 children of their own, the oldest of which was starting Hogwarts this year as well. "George Jr. get over here and give your aunt Ginny a hug!" Ginny yelled out, catching the attention of George and Parvarti's oldest child who was now 14. They also had a little girl named Prudence who just turned 10 and would be starting at Hogwarts next year.

As George and Parvarti made their way over with their kids, Hermione looked down at her daughter who was tugging on her sleeve. "Wheres Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco mommy? This is James first year too, and Carina's second year. Aren't they going to ride the trian with us?" Rain asked looking up at her mother.

"No honey, remember Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco work at Hogwarts so their kids are already there. The same with Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. You will get to see them all at the opening feast and the sorting though so don't worry. And they will get to ride the train at the end of the year with you." Hermione said giving her daughters both a hug and turning to watch people start loading on the train. She caught sight of a dark haired little boy who looked vaugely familiar to her but she couldn't place him.

"Hey Blaise, do you know who that child over there is?" She asked, pointing him out as Blaise looked. He squinted his eyes then shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. Hermione became very confused, there was not much she knew that she couldn't remember, but she knew that she had seen this child somewhere before. She just couldn't place where it was at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carina get over here and get your robes on right now young lady!" A very annoyed Harry yelled at his oldest child who was currently running around their apartment in a mini version of her school skirt and a white button down shirt.

"But why Papa, I'm wearing my school uniform so why do I have to wear a robe too."

Draco appeared in the doorway holding her robe and giving her a smile, "Because your fathers asked you so nicely to do so. Now be a good girl and put this on please." Draco said holding out the robe which Carina took from him and threw it on with a smile, flouncing out of the apartment to go meet her friends at the Entracne Hall.

Harry sighed and leaned back against Draco's chest, "She is such a Daddy's Girl. She will do anything you ask her too but she never listens to me when I tell her anything. I guess I'm just lucky that James loves me more. And Lily and Severus aren't old enough to pick who they love more yet." Draco laughed and placed a light kiss on his forhead, his arms going around Harry's waist.

"And the one on the way will have a while before she can pick who she likes the best." Draco said leaning down to plant a kiss on Harry's still flat abdomen.

Laughing, Harry pulled Draco up,"Come on its time to collect the kids and go down to the Great Hall for the opening feast." Harry walked to the other room and pulled the two toddlers out of their fake dragon war and called for James to hurry up with his hair cuz they were leaving. As soon as James appeared Draco laughed to see an identical copy of Harry at age 11 except he was a bit taller. "We have to see James get sorted along with all the others. We are going to have half a grade full of children who know us by name." Harry commented as they made their way out of their apartment with the children and down the stairs. Harry was still teaching DADA and Draco was still teaching potions. A few year backs, Neville had taken over as Herbology Professor and Luna had taken over for Professor Trelawny, even though she didn't know anything about Divination.

They pushed the doors open to the Great Hall and walked up to the Head Table to take their seats, putting the twins down in between them in their high chairs. They loved to eat in the Great Hall because of all the attention the twins waranted, they looked just like thier big sister Carina. They had their Mums emerald green eyes and their Dads platinum blonde hair that identified them as a Malfoy. Harry turned around to talk to Neville as they waited for the first year students to be brought in.

As the noise died down, the Headmistress announced the arrival of the first years, just as Hagrid threw open the doors and lead them in, in a single file line. Harry and Draco waved to those that they knew and as Harry ran his eyes down the line they settled on a little dark haired boy who looked eerily familiar. Harry studied him for a few minutes, trying to place how he knew the child. He felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the tempurture of the room as he continued to study the child. His concentration was finally broken as McGonagall announced the first child to be sorted.

"Abbott, Savanah" was the first name to be called and Mcgonagall continued down the lists. Harry clapped as each child was sorted, and clapped extra loud at Neville and Luna's daughter was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry watched with pride as James approached the hat to e sorted. The hat took an unusually long time with the decision but finally place him in Slytherin much to the joy of his father and displeasure of his mother. After a few more children were sorted it was time for the little dark haired boy to be sorted. Harry felt his face pale as the child looked at the head table with a dim smile on his face and as his eyes locked with Harry's he knew who he was. But that couldn't be possible.

Just then McGonagall called out the next name on the list. "Riddle, Tom!"

A/N:Please don't be too harsh on me with the cliffie! But this is the last chapter of the story until I get started on the sequel, so it will be a while before you find out what happens! Please review and let me know what you thought about the ending!


	29. MUST READ!

A/N: SORRY GUYS NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE! LETTING ALL MY READERS KNOW THAT THE SEQUEL WILL NOT APPEAR ON THIS SITE BECAUSE THE SITE HAS DECIDED TO DELETE ANY STORY THAT IS TECHNICALLY A MA RATING WHICH THIS STORY IS.

A/N: Sorry for yet another AN but I'm just letting everyone know that the new site I am using is called {www . hpfandom . net}, and I'm under the username xxVanilla_Twilightxx. I've started to repost Kareoke Confessions and hopefully soon I'll get started on the sequel. I've been busy moving into a new house so I haven't had much time to write these past few weeks but I promise that it will be started soon, I just gotta finish my outline. And for those of you who don't want to switch fanfic sites, I will continue to post on here, they will just be edited versions of my stories so that I can't get into trouble so you can continue to read them on here. You'll just have to miss the good parts :). Thanks everybody for being such great readers and reviewers, I love you all!

Sincerely,

Cynthia :)


End file.
